Our Love Style
by pocky-tan
Summary: Someone appears before the host club, armed with good looks and charm to boost: Ryuko Kira. Welcomed by all, they wouldn't know that he has his own reasons for being there besides his will. How will they react when they find out that he is actually a she?
1. Chapter 1 : Ryuko Kira

Yes, the title's from the Hitachiin's theme song: Bokura no Love Style. It's just so cute, isn't it? 8D  
Anyway, this is a remake of my old fanfic and I swear it's much better than the other one ~  
So yes. I hope you'll enjoy it ~

** DISCLAIMER:  
**As much as well know, Ouran Koukou Host Club is owned by Hatori Bisco [much love to Hatori Bisco, by the way]. So all the characters are owned by her and whatnot ~ Original characters that will be appearing in the story, however, is mine and mine only. 333

* * *

It has been around two months since school started. Summer had recently ended and the students of Ouran Private Academy were once again studying under the heat. During the day they were to study about different topics: History, Language, Math, Science and the like. The students here, however, were not only extremely wealthy but smart as well. Perfection was the key to become heir, after all, as most – if not all – of the students were to inherit a vast and growing business when they grow up. Ouran Private Academy trains these students to be fit to controlling these large companies and chains. Only one person had been known to step out of this chain and that was the commoner, Fujioka Haruhi. A new student, however, had just arrived that would make these two.

Class 1A was the top section of the freshman level. There, three members of the renowned host club were present. The Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru and Fujioka Haruhi, the newest member as well as the commoner student with the scholarship. What is this host club, you ask? The 'Prince' of the club described it as: young men entertaining these lovely ladies who have time. Time, after all, is much in the hands of these young and rich students, relaxing and whatnot. Relaxation, though, is not in Ryuko Kira's dictionary at that point.

"Alright class! Settle down, settle down!" the teacher called, clapping her hands in front to get the class to shut up as well as seat themselves on their designated seats. They, being model students, didn't take a second calling to get themselves seated and in no time at all, the teacher was beaming at her advisory class before she spoke once again. "Well then. We have a new student today. He has a scholarship as well, by the way, like Fujioka-san."

The class looked at Haruhi and started whispering. So did the twins, who asked if she, Haruhi, knew of this. She shook her head as the whispering died when the teacher called the new student in.

His looks were a surprise indeed. He had brown, tussled hair, bangs reaching his eyes which were a caramel color. It was big and bright, much like a girl's eyes, with rather clear eyelashes. When he came in, he looked as if he was well… rather bored and was expecting – or wanting – something to come. Whoever it was should've for although they weren't screaming, the girls were definitely interested. A surprised look came on his face when he saw the looks he was receiving from the girls – which were as if they had fallen in love with him at first sight. His eye twitched as he placed his hands in the pockets of his black pants. His torso was covered by the school's uniform: a sort of purple-blue suit on top of a white shirt, a black necktie wrapped around his neck. It looked like he was indeed rather nervous rather than the bored, calm expression he wore when he first stepped into the room. Forcing a smile, he said, "Ah. Konnichiwa. I'm Ryuko Kira. Nice to meet you all," ending it with a short bow.

That was when the screaming erupted. Shrieks of how cute he looked when he did so were exchanged as well as questions on him. Age, birthday, zodiac sign, blood type, favorite color, favorite food and other irrelevant things. His answers mostly consisted of short sentences or rather phrases – no wait, words - much like: "Um… Sixteen." "December 13." "O." "Blue" "Etto… Ice cream, I think," and so on and so forth. He was only spared from the questioning when the teacher asked him to seat himself next to an orange-haired person who apparently had a twin next to the person he was seated next to. Kira paid them no mind for he was tired already and annoyed. Why did he have to come? He'd much rather come with –

"Yo, Kira."

His eye twitched as he turned his head to the right to see one of the twins, smiling at him. Why oh why must he disturb him at this time? He thought those two pretty much kept to themselves from what he overheard when he came to the school for enrollment for the first time. A forced smile – clearly one at that – was plastered on his face yet Hikaru didn't seem to notice. "Ne, I'm Hikaru. This is Kaoru and that's Haruhi," he said, pointing to this twin [Kaoru] and to the brown-haired boy next to him [Haruhi]. Oh yeah, sure. Kira'd definitely love to hear all about their stories. Not. "I think I said my name already, ne? So I don't see a point in saying it once again. Ara, it seems the teacher arrived." That said, Kira immediately turned away from him and picked up his notebook on Mathematics as well as his pen. Hikaru's eye twitched. Just who did Kira think he is?! Kira, meanwhile, was listening to the teacher although his thoughts were far from the subject. A long year this was going to be . . . How _he_ hoped _his_ brother would wake up.


	2. Chapter 2 : Decisions, Decisions

"I hate him! I hate him I hate him I HATE HIM!"

It was lunch time. Everyone was in a huge, white building which was the cafeteria. Food was served on silver trays and it wasn't really what you would call your normal cafeteria. In fact, it was more like... A restaurant without the waiters. Yes, they would pretty much complete the scene. Such fine cuisine was served as students sat around wooden tables, their seats very much comfortable. Everyone here was eating these delicious dishes. That is, save for two people.

"Haruhi! What's that?" the blonde, seventeen-year-old spoke, leaning over to see what the younger er ... _boy_ had in hand. Suou Tamaki, an extremely wealthy and extremely kind male - also known as the 'Prince/King' of the Host Club. His violet eyes were gleaming and sparkling, as if he had just seen a new toy.

"This?" he asked. Fujioka Haruhi. Commoner scholarship student currently in the Host Club. Also named as 'The Natural Type'. In his hands was an open bento box which held his lunch. The three freshmen were currently eating together in the cafeteria, everyone around the same wooden table, the older ones with them as well. Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Hunny was eating cake, Morinozuka Takashi wiping the icing off the young boy's face. Ootori Kyouya was eating peacefully while Tamaki was looking over what Haruhi had in his hand. "It's a bento box."

The others around him looked at it carefully. Such a thing was alien to them. They most likely wouldn't understand why a person would carry around their lunch in such a thing. One of the twins spoke up, still fuming with anger ... which was Hikaru, by the way.

"Oi, listen to me! Did you hear what that - that new student person said to me?!"

"Hai hai! He was being so rude to you, wasn't he, Hikaru?" said his twin, Hitachiin Kaoru, looking over at his brother seated next to him. Ah, yes, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the Little Devils as they call them. They were inseparable, always seen together and, in the Third Music Room, had their Brotherly Love act going.

"Heh... I wonder if that new student has a bento box. After all, I do believe he isn't that rich, having a scholarship and all," spoke Kyouya, his voice monotonous and not at all expressing concern and whatnot but just mild curiosity ... very mild curiosity. Oh, yes, and he had completely ignored the twins' responses and instead, was talking about the new scholarship student, Kira Ryuko. His name had been going around the school, saying things on how cute he was and how smart. It was still his first day and he was already that popular. Hikaru, however, disliked him and so did Kaoru. They were twins, after all, and were completely in sync with one another.

"Oi, Hikaru, look," spoke Kaoru, nudging his brother. Hikaru looked to where Kaoru was looking and saw the same brown-haired person they were talking about, leaving the cafeteria with nothing in hand. Did he even eat? They didn't even see him eat! Of course, they most likely didn't notice their surroundings much. "Hm? Where did Tama-chan go?" asked Hunny, looking around the cafeteria. So it seems that Tamaki had gone... Somewhere. They wouldn't worry about him... Much.

_- - - by the garden - - -_

He always did dislike the crowd in the cafeteria which is why Kira always ate ahead of everyone. Sure, there were times when they come in before he was done but moments after, he was gone. No one would notice. Not that they'd care anyway. Seated below a tree, in what seems to be a garden of some sort, the brown-eyed boy leaned on the tree trunk, looking up at the blue sky. He always did wonder how he got into this mess... It was probably his fault in the first place, anyway.

"Konnichiwa, Ryuko-kun,"

Kira lowered his head a little. In front of him was an older person, older than him, sporting blond hair and blue violet eyes. A smile formed on his charming face as he neared the younger boy. Kira merely looked at him with a bored expression on his face. What did he want? He knew who this person was, of course. The famous Suou Tamaki, responsible for making that club of theirs. For Kira, though, he found that this 'Tamaki' looked more like an idiot than an heir.

"What do you want?" he asked, in a somewhat non-rude tone. His hands picked up a piece of chocolate-covered stick, raising it up to his mouth and taking a bite, his eyes moving back to the person in front of him, waiting for a response.

"I would like to ask you to join my dear club, Ryuko-san! The Host Club! Young men who have time giving hospitality to these..." and his voice trailed off after that sudden burst of enthusiasm. Kira knew what this Host Club and their so-called 'charming' ways and definitely did not like being bothered by this person. He found him strangely annoying and, as he rambled on about his club, Kira was getting bored. And tired.

"So, Ryuko-kun, what do you-"

"Gomen. I'm not interested." he said, standing up with the empty pocky box in hand as he walked past Tamaki, who was definitely shocked by the sudden rejection he took. Kira wasn't a long way from Tamaki when he spoke up. And this time, it was Kira's turn to be shocked. "You're lonely, aren't you, Ryuko-kun?"

He stopped.

"You always did look so lonely ... as if you'd rather be somewhere. Like you're waiting for someone."

Kira was about to turn his head, though was only able to move it roughly 90 degrees to the right before his own thoughts took over him.

_She stood by his bedstead, watching the tubes strapped onto his arms, his legs, his chest and an oxygen tank trailing towards a mask that provided the lifeless body with oxygen. Well, he wasn't entirely lifeless but ... there wasn't exactly much hope. She looked down at him with downcast eyes, hoping and praying he would wake up ... very soon. She wanted to see him smile again, to see him open his eyes and look at her once again ... _

"We meet everyday like any other club in the third music room. I'll see you later then," he said, and left Kira with his thoughts.

How did he...?

Later that day, Ryuko Kira stood outside the doors of the Third Music Room. His hands were on the golden handles that lead to the Host Club. Kira was slightly hesitant. Should he or should he not? The sempai's words hit him, though. How was he able to...?

He shook his head and laid his eyes on the door. Something tells him this was going to be a very different year...


	3. Chapter 3 : The Host Club

Okay! Since I'll be using Japanese words and I don't want to put in brackets in between them I'll just type them down here, mmkay? :3

Irrashaimase : Welcome!  
Tono : My Lord  
Chotto Matte : Wait a minute!

**"Irrashaimase!"**

It was the lovely season of Spring. When the cold leaves and snow melts. When the sound of birds chirping reach one's ears. When a number of flowers sprout from all directions and when the cherry blossoms bloom, its beautiful petals swaying in the wind. Kira blinked. Sure he had heard of things about the host club but nothing this... extreme.

The walls were lined with flowers, cherry trees everywhere. He didn't know how that happened but it did. What he really found weird, though, were the people in front of him. Suou Tamaki, Ootori Kyouya and the Hitachiins were all dressed in formal-ish attire, a black vest over a white long-sleeved shirt. The other three (Fujioka Haruhi, Mitsukuni Hani and Morinozuka Takashi) were dressed in some sort of kimono. They were positioned in a horizontal line, the four with the formal attire holding drinks and food, the other three with the traditional clothing with fans and tea ceremony utensils.

"This... is the Host club?" he muttered, blinking at the sight before him. He wanted to leave, turning for the door, "I must have come into the wrong-"

"Kiraaa-chaaaan! Tama-chan told us all about you!"

Before he knew it, a short blond boy had tackled him, making him fall to the ground. How he knew of his name was something Kira wanted to know... That and he wanted him to let go of him. His prayers were answered when a tall person- Morinozuka Takashi or Mori as the others call him - took him by the boy's robe and placed him on the ground. All with one hand.

"Chotto matte!"

In sync voices were heard as identical twins ran in front of Kira ... who was still by the door, by the way, ready to get out of there the instant he could find a chance. Attempting to join this host club was a bad idea. Very bad. If he joined, he would be surrounded by loads of weird people. The most he didn't want to even face were the orange-haired twins in front of him, annoyance splattered across their faces.

"What are you doing here?!" said the older one, Hikaru.

Where did he meet these two before? He was pretty sure he met them ... somewhere.

"Someone like you shouldn't even be here!" scoffed Kaoru, the younger twin who was at Hikaru's left side.

He racked his brain though his face didn't reflect his thoughts. He was sure he met these two somewhere. Somewhere ... Somewhere ...

Kira never did care much for his surroundings.

"Oi, say something or get out!" they chorused before -

"Who are you two again?" he finally spoke, tilting his head to the left. He really did genuinely forget and it was definitely not something he did to provoke the two ... which they thought he did on purpose. Oh, how the twins looked in all their anger and annoyance, about ready to kill him most likely at that point. They were used to being the ones who forgot another's name but they were most definitely UN-used to the fact that somebody _else_ forgot their name. Oh, that hurt. Really. They were about to release their wrath upon him when a black-haired man with glasses came with Tamaki, who pushed the twins aside, saying something about 'not bothering his son'. Since when had _he_ been Tamaki's son. Why, since he walked through the club's doors, that's when.

"Ahh, I'm so glad to see you here, Kira-kun~!" said Tamaki, immediately hugging Kira as soon as he was within reach. Kira didn't have time to react and was therefore the subject of Tamaki's words of praise and love and ... attention. God, he hated this man's attention. It was just so overwhelming. Like you were suffocating in a sea of Tamaki-attention. It was annoying, clearly reflected on the twitching of Kira's eyes.

"Well, this would add to our number of hosts so I'm glad you agreed to join, Ryuko-kun," said the black-haired man with glasses. Translated? Well I'm glad you joined because this means more profit for me - I mean us, Kira-kun! Ah, yes, the profit-oriented Shadow King who had just seen his newest source of income. What fun.

"Tamaki-senpai, you really should let go of Kira-kun soon," said the brown-haired freshman, carrying a tray of tea ceremony materials in his hands to the best of his ability. Apparently, upon hearing the doors to the host club creak, they immediately set themselves in position to welcome their first customer though quickly scattered upon seeing it was just Kira. Well, they didn't exactly _scatter_. They were just under the command of Kyouya who couldn't care about anything else - minus the 'having more profit through Kira part' - but to set everything up before the guests arrived. After all, Kira arrived thirty minutes earlier than the time club activities had to start. Oh and what of the twins? They were there, sulking, acting like children, Mori and Hani trying to cheer them up to the best of their abilities ... which weren't working, by the way.

Tamaki responded to Haruhi's wishes, reluctantly letting go of Kira though not without a fight. Okay, not a fight seeing he joined the Hitachiin's sulking, their knees clamped towards them in their little corner of the room. That was one depressing corner, that's for sure.

Kira was watching them when Kyouya suddenly closed the file book he was writing on with a sudden _SMACK!_, causing Kira to immediately turn to him who said, "Haruhi, can you get the extra costume we have for Ryuko-kun? It would probably fit him, seeing you're of the sort of the same size." Which was true. Kira and Haruhi were practically of each other's height. The mention of 'costume' and 'Kira' in the same sentence caused the three depressed member's resurrection, though their reactions weren't the same.

"Kira-kun's going to be wearing the kimono? Aah, I'm so sure you'll look good in it~!" He was going to hug him but luckily [for Kira, that is] he dodged and sent Tamaki's face straight against the door behind him. Only Hani and Mori were actually making sure Tamaki was alright. Haruhi was off getting the costume, the Hitachiins wanted to say something while Kyouya was ... well, his usual evil self and merely looked up his file book [which he had started on scribbling at again] for a while before going back to writing.

"Heh, I wonder if you'll look good in it."

"He probably won't, ne, Hikaru?"

Kira merely gave the two a glare as Haruhi returned with the kimono. He sighed, wondering how he got into this mess. Well, it was probably his fault for even going to the third music room in the first place. He took the costume and was led by Haruhi to the changing room.

- - - _by the changing room_ - - -

They were getting anxious even for just a minute. They wanted to see what Kira looked like in that kimono and make fun of him already! As soon as Tamaki got anxious himself and asked who wanted to fetch Kira and see if it fit, the twins' hands shot up in the air and volunteered to go check on their newest member. With mischievous grins on their faces, they went off to the changing room ... which was really just a small space with a wardrobe separated by a cloth.

"Oi, Kira!" said Kaoru, making their presence known as he reached for the cloth's edge, opening it so both he and his brother could see. "Tono wants to see how you -!"

He closed it immediately, both the twins' faces red.

Who knew Ryuko Kira was actually a _girl_?


	4. Chapter 4 : A New Development?

**NOTE:**  
Ah, sorry it took some time D:  
I got busy with school and stuff so yeaaa.  
Least it's kind of long?

* * *

"Ara, so that's how Kira-kun's in the host club?" one of the female customers said, the girl in front of her, seated on the mat. It was Kira's first day and she was already surrounded by three girls, all curious to see who really _was_ this Ryuko Kira they've heard so much about. It was probably already running around the school, how Ryuko Kira was now a host. Really, who knew their lives were that hectic? And how could they stand with all the smiling and having fake feelings for these girls? Well, Tamaki didn't put it as 'fake' feelings but Kira did. That's just how she saw it, is all. Oh well, it wasn't like she wasn't going to be doing the smiling act, anyway. After all, she was under a guise in Ouran Private Academy, forced to wear the school's _boy's_ uniform, forced to be surrounded by such fangirls and forced to be courteous to everyone which was completely unlike her character. Okay, maybe not _completely_ but she wasn't very happy about her situation.

_You can do this, Kira! It's just for a while, after all ... right?_

Kira smiled, that gentle smile they had learned to love in the last ten minutes they had been her first customers. She then nodded, not noticing the swooning faces they had on, before saying, "Ah. I was sort of hesitant at first but I realized this must be fun. After all, I _am_ surrounded by three charming ladies already, aren't I?" Completely unlike her actual thoughts though it did work, anyway, as the three girls in front of her seemed like they were getting a heart attack from her speech. Be nice and please them was what she was told. Kyouya would kill her if she didn't do her job right. Ugh, job. This was definitely not going as planned. She, under the guise of a boy, was supposed to just lay low, darn it! Why did she not take in account her looks as a _boy_? Because she's never cared for the looks. Only _he_ did and often cared for even _her_ looks. Darn it all. She should have considered how much she looks l-

"We have to go now, Kira-kun," one of them said, as the three stood up in a lady-like manner.

"Oh, of course. It _is_ rather late already, isn't it?" Kira had never been taught of nor ever cared for as she, too, casually stood up, making sure not to trip on the hem of her kimono. Stealing a glance at the rest of the room as the girls kept on talking and walking towards the exit, he noticed that most of the customers were leaving as well, save for Tamaki's customer who didn't seem to want to leave at all and be forever in the arms of the 'king'. Flashing a soft smile at his three customers, she opened the door for them and said, "It was a pleasure meeting all of you. I do hope you come back again tomorrow." No. She did NOT want them to come back the next day no matter what but what can she do? She was stuck there.

As the customers slowly left the room, Kira had gone off to change back into the school's uniform in the same changing room. After making sure her necktie was secured, she moved the cloth to the side - only to face that terribly 'happy happy' Hani, who immediately skipped towards and the ever-so-stoic Takashi, a tray in hand with two slices of cake on two separate plates, silver forks readied on top of it.

Taking her one hand, Hani pulled Kira to a nearby empty table, apparently emptied by Haruhi who was already making her way to the host club's kitchen. Kira was then seated on a chair right beside Hani, Takashi across her who had already set the table in a quick motion, giving both Hani and Kira their slices of cake while readying a few more ... most likely with the inevitable future of Hani eating everything. Wow, he was strong for someone who seemed shorter though she _had_ heard from Tamaki who had explained everything before she even started as well as introduced everyone that Hani was actually a senior. Big surprise there.

"You were soooo good there, Kira-chan~!" Hani spoke, already digging through the slice of cake as if it was nothing. Kira followed suit though a little taken back by his complement. "They were so happy, too, ne, Takashi? Kyou-chan would be so happy~" Ah, he was so innocent when he said that it made Kira's eye twitch as she continued on eating the strawberry cake in front of her. That was when a hand was placed over her shoulder so suddenly it almost made her fall of the chair.

"Aaa you were so lovely there, my daughter~!" he spoke, an air of excitement around him. She did not like that air and she did not like how he knelt, his right hand on his chest, his left raised above his already raised head as he said, in a rather dramatic tone, "I'm so blessed! I'm so blessed to have two lovely daughters! Arigato, Kami-sama!" He then stood, in a rather dream-like state, his eyes closed as he was about to hug Kira, jumping towards the chair. Note the word 'about' seeing Kira was no longer there, Tamaki meeting his head against the wooden chair with a loud _CRASH!_

And where was Ryuko Kira?

"I don't get how you can stand them at all, Haruhi," spoke Kira with a sigh as she took the cups from the tray Haruhi was holding and placed them inside the cabinet. She had gone off to Haruhi to find an excuse to get away from Tamaki, offering to help with placing the teacups back. Seeing the higher part was too high for her, she pulled up a chair and stood on it as Haruhi handed her the cups while she proceeded talking. It was rather comfortable to have a non-idiot and a girl with her. "Tamaki-sempai's an idiot, Kyouya-sempai's scary, Hani-sempai's ... alright but a little too happy, Mori-sempai doesn't talk much and the twins are annoying. Really, I can't see how -"

"Who're you calling annoying?" two chorused voices spoke, sending a shock towards Kira. She almost lost her balance for crying out loud, almost toppling over along with the chair with Haruhi's warnings. Fortunately, she retained it, holding on to the shelf. Unfortunately, for the twins, that glare she gave them was more menacing as usual. They got it, it seemed as Kaoru immediately said, "Oh, sorry about surprising you, we - "

But he didn't have time to explain as Kira's foot made contact with Hikaru's face. Ah, violence; How satisfying it was! Why Hikaru when it was Kaoru speaking? Because Kira didn't even look at who was talking and who wasn't. As long as she could kick at least one of them then she was contented. She was even more contented as Hikaru landed on the room's floor with a loud _THUD!_, causing the rest of the members to look their way.

"Hikaru!" shouted Kaoru, immediately rushing to his brother's aid, who had sat up with Kaoru's help. Kira's face softened as she looked at the two though immediately returned it to the same annoyed face she had earlier ... especially with Hikaru glaring at her direction. Kira returned the glare with one of her own as Hikaru spoke, extremely annoyed at that point, "You didn't have to do _that_!"

"Tch. At least it didn't hurt as much as I would have wanted it to," she said, shrugging a little before picking up her bag at the nearby table. "But whatever. It's not like I care, anyway." And she left, with a wave. This was the worst day ever.

- - - _the third music room _- - -

"Tono! Do we really need her to be in the club?" asked Hikaru, his hand on his head as he lay down on the sofa, Kaoru placing a pack of ice on his brother's head.

"Heh? Why, of course! She's my daughter, after all!" spoke Tamaki, who moved to sit on the couch across Hikaru. Speaking of Hikaru, he seemed very much annoyed at Tamaki's answer, proceeding to cross his arms like a little child who couldn't get what he wanted.

"It was your fault, though, Hikaru," said Haruhi, looking at the pouting red-head as she sat beside Tamaki, who, as one could imagine, was extremely glad Haruhi chose that spot to sit down. "You shouldn't have done that in the first place. Kira-san's still trying to adjust, after all."

Hikaru scowled. Kaoru looked at his brother, worry on his face before saying to Haruhi, "But that reaction was just too much! She didn't need to kick him! We really don't need her ..." Hikaru looked at his brother, knowing he was doing this for his sake, defending his actions as any twin - no, as any best friend would.

"Ah, but we do need her," spoke Kyouya, who had come into the scene with his bag in hand and a rather creepy smile on his face. "Sales have gone up and I am not one to just let someone as profitable as Kira-kun to leave. Well, I must take my leave now." And with that, Kyouya left to meet with his father, in a limousine to the hospital.

- - - _in the hospital _- - -

"Hai. I'll be back tomorrow."

Her house wasn't that far from the school and neither was it far from the hospital. It was merely a little ways in between the two places, save for a few turns left and right so it wasn't much of a wonder why she could go to her house, change then go to the hospital all under fifty minutes. After all, she was in a hurry. They said he was showing some life. They said his condition improved so she rushed to the hospital after changing so as to not let anyone know she was Ryuko Kira from Ouran High School. With her beige cap and the oversized coat, it would be rather hard to see who it was under there not to mention she was wearing a skirt so no one would actually think of it was Kira if they happen to know her and all.

Closing the door to the hospital room, she made her way to the stairs, moving forward. When she did, however, she heard a voice right near the turn she was going to make.

"Is Kyouya here, yet?"

_Kyouya? As in Kyouya-sempai? N-No way!_ she thought, frozen at that spot. What should she do? Should she walk past as if it was nothing? There were, after all, two ways to get up there: by stairs or elevator and each side had both. This was just bad.

"Hai, Ootori-sama. The limousine has parked already."

Okay, so she officially confirmed it was Ootori Kyouya. Without even thinking [which is rather rare for an individual like Kira], she immediately turned her heel and walked back, however -

_CRASH!_

Her cap fell. She looked up and met the startled gaze of the person she did not want to meet at all at that point:

"Kira ... san?"

Ootori Kyouya.


	5. Chapter 5 : Letters & Replies

**A/N:**  
Ahaa this was fun xD  
Mostly because of Kira's smartass-ness ...  
Least, I tried to make her like that? D:  
Oh and this was sort of fast, wasn't it? 8DD  
Reviews are lovely things xD! They make me uber excited~

* * *

_What should I do? Now Kyouya-sempai probably got everything!_

It was the second period of the day and ever since the day before that, Kira had been worrying about Kyouya ever since ... well, 'the encounter', as she calls it. Tch, _why_ did she have to move that way? And why did Kyouya even question her being there?! It completely took her aback. Darn Kyouya-sempai and his mind tricks though she pretty much thought it wasn't a trick at all. Darn Kyouya-sempai and his being ... him. Oh and his evil genius-like personality. Yes, an evil genius who was definitely at that point, bent on finding more about 'Ryuko Kira'.

_But if he didn't get everything... No. If he didn't, then he probably already searched and got everything by now! Buy Kyouya-sempai probably won't tell anyone ... ne? _

A folded piece of paper found itself onto her desk, Kira, with her former position of her right elbow on the desk, her head on her right palm, looked down onto the desk, seeing the scribbled 'KIRA' on the front. She looked around though upon checking her left, found Hikaru looking at her and the piece of paper in her hand, quickly looking back to the teacher on the board ... though not without glancing at Kira once again. Kira raised an eyebrow ... before crushing the paper into a ball and throwing it back to Hikaru who was not at all pleased at Kira's action.

Kira's gaze turned back at the teacher though now in proper sitting position yet twirling his pen in his right hand. It wasn't too soon that another piece of paper made its way to her desk though it wasn't exactly what she expected to find: a piece of paper obviously torn from one's notebook, wrinkled and the handwriting seemed rather harder than the last piece she received, the name 'KIRA' now bolder and harder written. She assumed Hikaru was pissed right about now. Thinking he'd never give up until she reads the stupid letter, Kira unfolded the roughly folded piece, seeing his message scrawled on top.

_Oi! What the heck was the crumpling for?! Geez, I just wanted  
to know something._

Well now, wanted to know something? Why didn't he say that in the first place? And why send a letter when they were so close? This was probably going to be a long letter but she replied anyway:

_I thought you hated me. Why'd you send a letter?  
And why do you think I'll tell you what you want to know?_

She tossed back the letter, not glancing at him but looking at him at the corner of her eye. She smirked slightly, seeing the annoyed face of the red-head. Oh, wasn't her smart-assness annoying? It was so much fun poking fun at the twin! So much fun indeed, seeing him scribbling away furiously, replying to her own reply before tossing it back at her, Kira opening it, her eyes scanning the page:

_I don't hate you! _[and at that part, Kira raised her eyebrow]  
_I ... was curious ... I guess. Why you looked so worried ...  
And I didn't think you'd really tell. I just hoped you will._

Hikaru's eyes were moving about, afraid to see her reactions to his rather embarrassing letter. It was embarrassing, for his part. He didn't admit it to himself, but anyone who read that would clearly see he was worrying. No no no. Hikaru can't worry about _her_! He was just curious ... wasn't he? He looked at his brother, a worried expression on his twin's face. Hikaru moved his head, a sort of gesture towards Kira. Haruhi, upon noticing the exchange of signals between the Hitachiins, looked at Kaoru, then Hikaru, a questioning look on her face. Hikaru shook his head, a nervous smile on his face before noticing the closed paper on his desk.

_Oh, so you were worried? Why, I'm touched. I didn't think  
Hitachiin Hikaru would get worried. Did you really not change seats with Kaoru?  
I heard Kaoru was a nicer person than you are.  
But did I really look worried? Why do you think that?  
Is it written across my face or something?_

All his dislike upon the first few sentences disappeared upon her asking of her being worried. It sort of sounded like she was ... well, worried about being seen worried. But why would she think that? Why didn't she just tell someone? Now he wasn't asking that HE be the one told but still! And it wasn't like he wasn't going to respond to the first few lines ... even if he wasn't all that pissed anymore. Key words: all that.

_I wasn't worried! Like I said, curious!  
AND IT'S HIKARU! HI - KA - RU! Geez, you can't even tell us apart yet?  
Yeah, you were worried. You were looking at the teacher but  
had that look that said you're thinking about something._

Okay, what? A 'look'? Geez, Hikaru was vague, it was annoying. What did he want? Her to stop looking at he teacher with 'that look'? She didn't even know what that 'look' was in the first place!

Hikaru looked sideways, seeing her write on the paper they were tossing back and forth. Why was he doing this, though? Why was he sending a letter to the girl who hit him on the head just the day before? Well, he had to admit she was interesting - NOT in the romantic way, of course. Interesting as a person, something that piqued his curiosity. She didn't talk much - or at all - of herself, she seemed to detach from people and even the host club, she spent loads of time thinking as all the host club members had noticed and often got lost in thought, quickly covering it up with a blatant lie ... though their customers always fell for it.

The bell rang, chairs scraped and people were talking. It was recess time. Hikaru was about to move towards his brother when a piece of paper fell on his desk. He looked around, Kira wasn't there, probably went to eat something ... or something.

_A look? Seriously? Well I don't need  
you to worry about it so don't. _

"Ah, she's harsh."

Hikaru immediately placed the paper on the table, simultaneously looking at the person behind him. Upon seeing said person, however, Hikaru relaxed and said, "Geez, don't scare me, Kaoru." He gave a sigh as Kaoru smiled before taking the piece of paper from under his fingers. "So this was what you meant?" he asked, smoothing the paper before scanning it, reading the two's messages to each other.

"Hm? Meant by what?"

Now it was BOTH Hikaru and Kaoru who got surprised as Haruhi came to them with bread in her hands, standing beside Kaoru who immediately stuffed the letter in his pocket. Hikaru stood up, the feet of his chair scraping against the surface, before saying, "Haruhi! What are you doing sneaking up on us?!"

Haruhi looked at Hikaru, a sort of offended look on her face. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted bread." She didn't really sound offended but it sure broke Hikaru's defenses, that's for sure, as he sat back down on his chair, folded his arms, crossed his legs and said, "Fine. But don't do that again, alright?" Hikaru looked back at Haruhi though spotted her gone. Geez, people liked disappearing today. He didn't have to look far, though, seeing Haruhi had approached a person with brown hair: Kira. A smile was on Haruhi's face, offering the bread she had gone to the canteen for. Now that they were standing next to each other, it was when the twins noticed they really were of the same height ... and it was when they just noticed a genuine smile crossing Kira's face, a smile they've never seen before. Her smiles when the host club was in progress were never like that, without that greatly significant sparkle in her eyes. But why should Kira be so happy when Haruhi gave her a piece of bread?

Kira smiled, taking the red bean bread from Haruhi. So far, she'd only consider Haruhi her only friend in the school, a nice person and maybe Tamaki-sempai as well. After all, wasn't he the one person who got her into ... No wait. Tamaki's a nuisance, that's for sure. But she liked Haruhi's gesture. It was far apart the worry/curiosity in Hikaru's letter, rather annoying for Kira. She didn't like people prying into her business and Haruhi never did do that.

"Ah, right, Kira-san," she spoke, Haruhi walking towards their seat, her head raised towards the ceiling, her index finger on her chin, "Our next class is P.E., isn't it?" she then turned back to Kira, a smile on her face, "Do you like sports?"

Oh god, she totally forgot. Kira froze on the spot, a nervous look on her face as she turned her head back at her companion. "P-P.E.? Seriously?"

Haruhi stopped as well, looking at her friend, confused. "You don't like P.E.?"

"No," she spoke, her voice sort of weird at this point, her head down, her whole body shaking, "I ABSOLUTELY hate it."

Yes, hates it. With a passion.

* * *

**A/N:**  
I love saying that. With a passion xD!  
-shot`d-  
Anyhow, it's obviously the:  
GYM CLASS NEXT 8DD  
Wait for an athletics festival ;D  
It's obligatory xDD!


	6. Chapter 6 : Physical Education, anyone?

**A/N:  
**Oh god so short DD; It was supposed to be longer but I felt I've been taking too long in updating  
Hence, the short-ness xDD;; [/had to cut the unfinished part]  
Anyhow, I'm sorry for the delay. Just that graduation's coming up so we're pretty pressured at the moment.  
After around, the last week of February, though, will be our break so yes ;D  
Look forward to that ja?

* * *

"Hurry up changing, alright?! Don't take too much time!" their teacher, Kushiero Chiaki, shouted amidst the noise as the students moved towards their respective locker rooms - one for the girls and one for the boys. Haruhi and Kira, however, stayed behind a little, just enough for the rest of the boys to move out before they moved in. Besides, they had Hikaru and Kaoru making sure no one else stayed behind as the two quickly changed into their PE uniforms. Of course, just to make sure, the two patrolled around the entrance of the locker room, trying [key word: trying] to not be seen as much as possible.

The locker rooms weren't far seeing that there were two locations: in the gym and outside. While they were supposed to be playing volleyball in the gym but it seems it was to be closed for a while for renovations. The students didn't know what was going on but whatever - they were fine with having volleyball played outside. It wasn't that far from the high school's building and it wasn't that hot outside, either. Perfect condition to play. At least P.E. was just once a week.

After some time, the two quietly got out of the changing room, just in time as the teacher was shouting at someone for... well, something Kira didn't even know of ... not that she cared, anyway. Oh yes, Kira didn't care much for them as she stood in line behind one person, Haruhi standing in line beside Kira. No one noticed them much for which Kira was thankful for. Kushiero-sensei was done shouting, sending back the brown-haired boy back to the line he was originally in and went on with her talking. How she dreaded P.E. and as soon as Kushiero-sensei shouted the words 'VOLLEYBALL', she knew she was dead - completely dead.

"Well then! Group yourselves into two and get practicing on how to hit, alright?" and she was done, putting the megaphone down as everyone scattered to find someone to be their partner. Kira turned to Haruhi, but found her being dragged away by someone already ... a girl who happened to be Haruhi's most frequent customer. Kira sighed. She didn't want to be paired with someone like the girl who dragged Haruhi away ... Of course, she didn't want to be paired with someone good at volleyball either. At the sight of one of her own frequent customers, looking around for her, she immediately moved away, keeping her eyes onto the girl until -

"Gomenasai!" she exclaimed, upon crashing into someone - the brown-haired guy who got reprimanded. Now what was his name, again? She couldn't remember. She'd never spoken to him before. Or maybe she had and she forgot. Or maybe it was the other way around. Oh, what did she care? She was going to be gone in a while, anyway.

"Ah K-Kira-san!" he said, startled, a volleyball in his hand. Looking down at Kira - who was definitely shorter than he was - he smiled and said, "Oh, that's alright, Kira-san. Um, do you have a partner yet?"

Kira looked up at him. No no no, she did NOT want to play. She wasn't even PLANNING to play! She was merely planning to just stay away, make up some sort of excuse to not be able to play and spare herself from the humiliation! She hated volleyball. Absolutely detested it. She couldn't hit it if she wanted and she couldn't serve if she wanted, either. Actually, she detested all sports in general. She hated sports. She'd rather sit at home and well ... do SOMETHING else.

"Well, I um ... " she said, before hearing the distinct sound of one of the girls' voices... calling for him. "Ah, you see I'm kind of - "

"Ryuko!" And then came the distinct sound of someone else - Kushiero-sensei, towering over Kira ... though definitely not for the um ... other guy. Her face was rather annoyed, moving from the guy to Kira to the volleyball to the guy again. "Well, what are the two of you waiting for?! Takasu, Ryuko, get practicing already!"

Oh, NOW Kira remembered who he was. Takasu Hiro, her classmate in class 1-A, seemed fairly average. Kira wouldn't know - he didn't stand out much and she didn't particularly care for most of the people in her class... save for their female customers. Kyouya would kill her if she forgot their names.

She looked up, hearing Takasu's voice as he neared her. "Well, let's get to practicing then, ne, Kira-san?"

Inside, she hated this. Inside, she wanted to just scream for him to leave her alone and play by himself or something. Inside, she absolutely wanted to just kill that ball in his hands. But no. She couldn't do that. She had to endure. Endure, endure, endure all this torture. This hell of pretending to be a guy ... one nice guy, at that, a personality unlike hers though not completely. Her 'outside personality' as it could be called was something she had grown accustomed to be around with though definitely not who she was.

She gave a smile, one of her 'customer smiles' before giving him a nod. She was going to hate P.E. for the rest of her life.


	7. Chapter 7 : It's a Secret

Yeah this is so freakin late. I'm so sorry. I had issues with my MS Word seeing i have a new laptop [8DD] and all  
and the product keys I found in the net won't work so I had to wait for my mom to buy me it. Yep. No available MS Office CDs  
available here. But anyway, onto the story, yes? At least it's progressing 8D ~

* * *

Tamaki was sitting beside the window, his face towards the teacher, discussing something about Shakespearean literature, something all the way from Europe. Oh, Shakespeare, what fun! He always did like those kinds of things. Of course, his head was already turning and turning. What about a Shakespearean play? The host club would love that, won't they? Ah, he could just see Haruhi in one of those Victorian-like dresses ... pretty dresses ... pretty Haruhi ...

Noises snapped him out of his reverie, Tamaki turning his head to the direction outside the window, seeing a class of P.E. in session. The teacher turned them to take out their books, he did so but glancing once in a while to the class below. They looked so fun! Maybe he should try that with the host club. It would be nice to have a sports session with the entire club. Ah, he could just picture his lovely daughter ... playing volleyball ...

He didn't have to picture long.

Brown hair, bright brown eyes. That was Haruhi, wasn't it? It was Haruhi! She was there! And so were those devil twins, pairing up with their customers from the host club, playing volleyball and doing their act. His eyes scanned the court. Where was she? Where was his other daughter? Where was that brown-haired girl with caramel eyes? Where was sh- Oh, there she was! Happily having fun with a boy with the same colored hair. A smile came on his face. He was glad she was talking to other people aside from those from the host club. He was glad indeed.

But something was wrong. The two had stopped playing. Practically everyone stopped playing. Kira turned her head, as did the person she was playing with, who seemed to have asked her something. Tamaki was wondering what was wrong at that point. He followed their gaze to -

"Haruhi!" he shouted, immediately standing up and looking out the window, all the attention of the class on him. Kyouya was, as did the rest of the class, wondering what the heck was going on in Tamaki's head. But did Tamaki care? Did he care that everyone was looking at him and the teacher momentarily frozen? No, he didn't. He was focused on the Haruhi on the ground, the twins behind her as she clutched her ankle. "HARUHI! ARE YOU OKAY?!" was what he shouted, sticking his head out the window and flailing his arms. Kyouya's palm came up to his face. Why was his friend such an over-reacting idiot?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"HARUHI! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

The entire class looked towards the high school building. Haruhi was [no wonder] annoyed to the point of wanting to hit her idiotic sempai. What the heck was he doing, in the middle of a class?! She had that anxious look in her face as she looked up at the sempai, awaiting an answer when he seemed to have been shouted at as he looked back inside, a surprised, worried, nervous look on his face before he took one last look at Haruhi and sat back on his chair, defeated. Haruhi gave a sigh when she saw that. Really, he overreacted even the smallest things. It was nice, however, the fact that he cared that much. The thought made her smile. Jeez, the host club were full of these idiots.

"Haruhi?" a voice called to her. She looked up. Ah, Hikaru was the one who just spoke, Kaoru right near him. Where was Kira, though? It was hard to see from all these people surrounding her. "Are you alright, Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked up at Hikaru, a nervous smile on her face and a slight nod. Kushiero-sensei then spoke up, telling Hikaru and Kaoru to bring Haruhi to the nurse's office. "Hai, sensei!" said Hikaru, picking up Haruhi who was embarrassed at being carried bridal style but then again, she couldn't do anything about it, seeing her ankle was sprained. As expected. This period wasn't going right at all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira sighed. It was History [the next period] and Haruhi STILL hadn't gone back. Neither did the twins. What took them so long? She had to hide somewhere else to change back into her uniform! It was annoying and she didn't have anyone standing guard to make sure no one would notice. Jeez, this was so tiring! Why did she do this in the first place?! She should have just left it to rot or something. Ugh!

The bell rang signaling lunch time. Kira took her bag for her bento when someone came near her. Takasu Hiro. Again.

"Ne, Kira-san, do you mind if I eat lunch with you?"

No. That was what she wanted to tell him. But that wasn't in her character. The character she had on now, anyhow.

"Ah, sure. But wouldn't it be weird if Takasu-kun eats with a commoner like me?"

Takasu had on a confused look. What? What did she say?! Then he gave a smile, kind and most probably genuine … something Kira so lacked.

"But Kira-san is so nice, it doesn't matter if you're a commoner."

Darn it! He was making her guiltier by the minute! _What is with the compliments?_ she thought. Can't he be more subtle about it? She was still stuck, though. Seems like she WAS going to have to eat lunch with this guy. Darn it all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So what brought you to Ouran, Kira-kun?"

They were eating together, some ways in the corner of the canteen. The place was crowded! This was why she hated eating in the freakin place. Too many people. It wasn't like it was stuffy. She just … didn't like all the people and they're noise. What really bothered her, though, was his using kun. -kun?! Since when had they been close that he suddenly change the honorific from -san to -kun? Kira's thoughts were full of that. Just … that as she went on and on [in her head] until Takasu snapped her out of it. Kira posed a surprised look before she waved it off with a smile. "Ah, gomenasai. I was thinking of something. Etto … what was your question again?"

Takasu blinked twice before he repeated his question. Ah, now should she answer honestly or shouldn't she? Should she at least give him a part of the truth or shouldn't she? … Nah.

"Well, I thought I just wanted to come here, that's all."

Takasu seemed perplexed by that answer. Why should he? She couldn't think of any reason why he'd be confused. Why would people come to Ouran to study? Isn't it because they like the educational system? Isn't it because they like the place? Isn't it because it was a prestigious place to study in? Wasn't it?

"What?" she finally asked, seeing the surprise in his face.

"Ah, iie. It's just that …" he hesitated a little until Kira prodded him to go on. "Just that your answer was different the first time I asked you that."

Now it was _Kira's_ turn to be surprised. What WAS he talking about? That was the first he ever asked her that! So why did he … ?

"I knew it. You forgot, didn't you?"

"Gomen, I don't know what you're … talking … about …"

Takasu smiled before looking down at his tray.

"I met you, remember? When you enrolled here? You said business was down so you took the initiative to get a scholarship here, right, Kira? Kira?"

Kira froze. She never remembered that happening. She was pretty sure he never told anyone about it.

Yet …

How did he _know_?


	8. Chapter 8 : Confrontations

**a/n;**  
Wow, I actually got this fast enough 8D  
[/is proud of self]  
Enjoy ~ !

* * *

"Oi, Kyouya-sempai asked us where you were and - What are you doing with him?"

Him referred to Takasu. The Hitachiins [who had just arrived] both gave him 'the eye', a very scary eye that clearly said, 'Get lost. Now.' Ah, them and their possessive side. No wonder she hated their presence. She could practically feel that threatening aura around them - real scary, no doubt. Maybe this was just a blessing in disguise? At least they were being useful and actually saving her from the confrontation. But then again, she herself was curious as to how he knew that. The only possible reason was ...

"Eh? I was just asking Kira-kun to eat lunch with me," said Takasu, giving a nervous smile towards the daunting Hitachiins. Kira could tell he was scared as to what they might do to him. Poor guy. He was nice, too, just ... caught up in such circumstances. Or maybe he was just waay too nice for his own good. Either way, Kira felt she had to step in.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," she said, looking at them with her 'host face' ... which was completely unlike what she usually wore in front of them. Upon seeing her face, they were immediately taken aback, unable to say anything put look at her and the ... sparkles? "You shouldn't be so mean to Takasu-kun. He really was just asking me for lunch." Ugh. This was so weird, being nice, speaking softly towards them but she shouldn't fail! She shouldn't show Takasu that annoyed, pissed off face. The real side of her. She had always been like that, ever since she was a child even. But how she came to put on that face? Well now, that's a secret, isn't it?

What she just said completely took the two aback and it wasn't JUST because of the host face. It was the question 'why?' Why did she agree to eat with him? Why did he ask her to eat with him in the first place? The first one could easily be out of keeping the courteousness but since when had those two been close to one another? It was gnawing at their brain. Could they trust this guy? What if he knew Kira's secret? That Kira was actually a girl? No no, they were absolutely NOT going to allow that!

"A-Anyway, Kira-kun, maybe you'd like to -"

And a hand coming from Hikaru made contact with Kira's shoulder so suddenly it almost made her jump. "W-What is it, Hikaru?" she asked, wondering just what the heck was wrong with him, as she, too, gave him a nervous smile.

"Kyouya-sempai asked you to go to the nurse's office, didn't he? What are you still doing here?" said Kaoru, side by side his brother. There was something wrong with the smiles they wore. Something terribly wrong. It was all crooked and evil. Something told her she'd better get going. Turning to face Takasu, she gave an apologetic smile, slowly starting to stand up and cleaning up her bento. "Ah, gomen, Takasu-kun, I have to go see what Kyouya-sempai wants," she said, placing the bento box back in her bag. "Thank you for accompanying me. I'll see you later." A bow and she was gone, disappearing into the crowd of people. Oh, how she hoped she _wouldn't _be able to see him again but apparently, they were classmates and she wouldn't be able to do much about it.

"Eh? Kira-kun, I -"

A hand slammed onto the table. Kaoru's, now with an even more menacing smirk on his face that made Takasu quiver in fear. What did they want him? Why were they so against him talking to her? Was it bad? He didn't sound like a creepy person, didn't he? He was just trying to get to know him ... After all, he knew a bit about Kira from that time they met and he did say he was happy to have met someone before getting into the school ... So why was he acting so weird? It was like Kira didn't want to be friends anymore. It was like he completely forgot everything that happened. Takasu's gaze moved from the hand he had on the table to the twins facing him.

"W-What is it?" he stammered, scared of what these two might do. He knew of their reputation seeing the first time they entered high school, rumors came up from back when they were in middle school. Antisocial, pulls pranks, mischievous. Devils. How could Kira stand being with those two hovering behind her?

"We want to know why you're so attached to Kira."

"That's right," agreed Hikaru. "There's that time in P.E. and now this? What is it? Some ulterior motive? Come on! Spit it out!"

"I-Iie! I just wanted to meet Kira-kun -"

"San," said Kaoru.

"Eh?"

"Only those people we've approved can call her kun."

"And you're not one of them," said Hikaru.

_What is with these two?_ was what Takasu thought but thought it best to not say anything, anyway and continue with answering their question. "R-Right. Kira-k - I, mean - I met Kira-san when he enrolled here before."

The two looked at one another before looking back at Takasu with a face that said, 'Go on, go on. We're curious and go on before we decide to hit you.'

"A-Anyway, Kira-san said he wanted to enroll here because their business went bankrupt so he had to go for a scholarship instead. He was really nice, too, saying he was glad he found a friend before he went into the school, saying something about how hard it was seeing he was going to be alone for once."

Wow, this guy seemed to hold such high respect for Kira. The twins were wondering how Kira could stand faking the smile and courteousness everyday even BEFORE he went into the school. It was weird, though. They never even bothered to ask why Kira was on a scholarship in the first place. They merely shrugged it off as a commoner thing. Maybe she had a goal like Haruhi who wanted to be a lawyer like her mother. This was the first time they heard about that.

"When he came here, though, he seemed so different." Disappointment trailed across that face of his, clear to the twins.

"So, Kira seemed different?" asked Kaoru, a sensible question, it was, at least.

"Hai. He didn't even recognize me. Not to mention he seemed to avoid talking to me ... "

Why did it suddenly seem like Kira had a huge pile of secrets?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira was running, out of breath as soon as she neared the nurse's office. Someone was waiting for her outside, however; a certain black-haired, bespectacled sempai of hers, writing on a file book. As soon as he heard footsteps getting near, he looked up and gave her that smile [you know, his customer smile] before closing the book and moving towards her. He had on a weird twinkling in his eye, something that got her prepared to face the worst.

"Sempai. You called for me?" she asked, all the courteousness she put on in front of Takasu gone and now replaced by a nonchalant look. She was no longer smiling but it was a sort of ... blank look. No curiosity or whatever. She showed no emotion to him ... until he said what he wanted to say.

"Ah, well, I want to ask you about something," he said, still smiling.

"Something?" _Now_ curiosity showed on her face but it wasn't what most people would call 'cute'. It was just ... normal. No bright eyes, no cute mouth or anything. Just ... normal. Her head was slightly tilted to one side and a brow raised as she put down her bag in a bench outside the nurse's office.

"Oh, I meant about _someone_," he said, leading her away from the nurse's office. "A certain Ryuko Kira."

Kira looked at him, surprised. Dear god, what was it with all the confrontation that day?

* * *

**a/n;  
**Cliffhangers are loved ~  
-shot-  
I feel like I'm dragging on Kira's past D:  
But no worries. I've considered getting it up soon ;D


	9. Chapter 9 : Mirror, Mirror

**a/n**;  
Oh hey, look, it's another one 8DD  
I hope you like it ~ ;D And it's actually longer than the others I've written yay~!  
Not to mention I'm no longer dragging the truth about Kira thing xD  
Though it IS pretty obvious as the end comes along. But meh!  
Enjoy, yes?

* * *

It was dismissal. Afternoon classes were done already and the Hitachiins still weren't able to ask anything out of Kira. She seemed very much distracted, not to mention flustered. She wouldn't reply to the letters they sent and there was no Haruhi [seeing she couldn't move much]. She just avoided the questions. Oh, she was good but they were going to get it out of her one way or another. The best way? Personal contact, of course.

When the bell rang, Hikaru was more than ready to get to her. Hey, he was right by her side, wasn't he? That would make it easier to get to her - not to mention faster. But no, someone just had to come to him. It wasn't anyone important. Just some girl, asking something, probably trying to get closer to him. Tch. Why can't they just all go away? It wasn't long after that Kaoru saved him from the girl but, apparently, they lost her. Oh well. Time to go see Haruhi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ehh? Haruhi's been sent to the hospital?" asked the twins in perfect unison as soon as they found out about it. They were outside the nurse's office where they were greeted by Hunny, Mori and Tamaki, who looked worried at the fact Haruhi was in the hospital and didn't even say a word when the twins got near him. Darn him.

Hunny nodded then proceeded to say, "Kyou-chan insisted, see, saying it might be good to get a better look at it."

"Kyouya-sempai?" said Kaoru, repeating the name. Since when had Kyouya been that into Haruhi to worry that much about her? He knew, of course, that Kyouya wasn't _that_ heartless but since when had he done something for someone that didn't give him something else in return? And where the heck was Kira, for crying out loud?! Wasn't she the closest to Haruhi? Then why was she not even here?

Mori nodded then looked at Hunny, who saw the look he gave and looked back at the others. "Ma~! Let's go see Haru-chan, ne?" That cute smile was back on his face as he hugged his Usa-chan. Mori watched as Hunny started walking towards the school gates then back to Tamaki, who was ... still in a daze, apparently. Really, he was such a hassle when he was worried, mumbling incoherent things. The twins only looked at him with disgust. Really, why must their tono be such an idiot? As Mori carried Tamaki [who was still unfazed by his surroundings], they started walking out the school gates where a limousine waited for them. Kyouya's, apparently.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kyouyaaaa!" shouted Tamaki, as soon as he saw Kyouya by the entrance of the hospital, apparently waiting for them, it seemed, though he was talking on the phone with someone before he was - to his dismay - hugged by the idiot. Just his luck. He spoke into the phone, closing it once that was done and placing it in his back pocket before turning back to a worried Tamaki, tearing up it seemed. "Is my daughter alright? Is she in any danger?"

Kyouya gave him a look, a look that clearly said, 'you idiot. shut up.' He gave a sigh [obviously not of relief], before he took Tamaki's hands off of him. "Of course she's alright. They just checked her ankle and made sure there wasn't any infection dealt to it," he said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly, immediately taking out that worried expression on Tamaki's face into one of relief ... and sparkly-ness as he asked where Haruhi was. She was in a room, he said, saying something about a place for her to stay when they visit her for that day. She'll be released later so there was no need to worry. He'd already contacted her father, too. Ah, Kyouya was as efficient as ever.

"Follow me, then," said Kyouya to the group, walking inside the hospital doors. The group followed. They've been there a couple of times, seeing it was the hospital they all frequently used ... Well, aside from Tamaki. The guy never got sick! Really, it's such a surprise that someone wouldn't get sick. Then again, did they not say that idiots don't get sick?

They stopped in front of a room, which Kyouya opened to lead to Haruhi, sitting there in her bed, a sort of confusion adamant in her face. "Eh? What are all of you do -?"

"HARUHI!"

And that was when Tamaki shouted and immediately caught hugged her. Tight. Very very tight. Haruhi was, of course, very much annoyed at his actions. Really, why can't he tone himself down?! He was just like this huge dog all full of energy and love. Then again, that wasn't so bad now, was it? It was ... entertaining, to say the least. After all, without Tamaki, there would never even be a host club in the first place; Kyouya would have stayed that serious, manipulative, always-trying-to-please-his-father person, the twins would have stayed in that bubble of theirs, Hunny would never have stayed true to himself and Mori ... Well, who knows what Mori's thinking? Probably be not as close to others except Hunny.

"Haru-chan, look look! We brought cake for you~" said Hunny, Mori following close behind, a box in his hands, apparently where the cake was in. The twins followed not long after Haruhi accepted the box with a grateful thank you, saying, in chorus, "Ne, Haruhi, it doesn't hurt much now, right?" Haruhi gave them a bright smile, saying, "Yeah, it doesn't. Thanks for carrying me to the nurse's office again."

"The doctors told me you have permission to leave the hospital," said Kyouya, making his way towards the group - Tamaki still hugging Haruhi. "We're here to take you to your house. Ranka-san said he had some ... business tonight so he can't come."

"Ah, is that so," said Haruhi, disappointment not a feeling she was feeling right then. Well, that was just like her father ... despite him being the doting kind. She then gave the group an apologetic smile, saying, "I really am sorry for all the trouble."

"Mou, Haruhi!" said Hikaru, giving her a grin. "No need to be sorry. We're here for you, remember?"

Kaoru nodded, agreeing with his brother's words. "Mhmm! You can't walk yet, right? Maybe we can get you a wheelchair or something."

"Nyaaa, that's okay~!" said Hunny, before moving up right by Mori's side. "Takashi can carry Haru-chan to the car!"

"Eh? Th - That really isn't necessary," said Haruhi, a little ... nervous. After all, wasn't she going to be a bit of a bother?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Annd, in the end, she was carried by Takashi. Grand. Though that, apparently wasn't the biggest surprise of the day. Oh, no, what [i]was[/i] the biggest surprise of the day was what happened when they were in the nurse's station. They had just come there after taking Haruhi out - though they really shouldn't be allowed to just have a person with a sprained ankle but then again, there was the owner's son and there was his sadistic side, knowing Haruhi full well to know that she did NOT like the treatment she was getting. Oh, Kyouya you sadist.

Moving on, what was this particular little surprise?

"Doctor! Doctor!"

Apparently, a doctor was signing some papers in the nurse's station or ... whatever he was doing. They really didn't notice. They were far too busy staring at the woman who just shouted - a nurse, frantic and panicking, her words sometimes slurred yet .

"We - There's something wrong with Ryuuko Kira-san's heart," she was saying, the doctor already worried, putting the pen he was holding down and pushing the clipboard towards the nurse who was raptly listening to the conversation as was the rest of the group. "The - The electrocardiogram, Kei-san said, was different as usual so we checked on it and she was right, his heart is failing - "

"What? That's ridiculous!" shouted Tamaki, stopping the doctor and nurse from walking off hurriedly. "Kira's -!"

"Excuse me, I have no time for this," said the doctor, giving his most polite and patient voice as he could before turning away and running off to 'Ryuko Kira's" room.

"What's going on?" asked a very confused Haruhi, worried as well after hearing 'Ryuko Kira' and 'something wrong with his heart' in the same sentence. Hunny, too, seemed just as worried and confused, asking the same thing Haruhi did to Mori.

"Not to mention this is a hospital," said Hikaru.

"Ah," said Kaoru, picking up what his brother was thinking. "They should know Kira's a girl, wouldn't they?"

"Ano ... Excuse me ..." said the nurse in the station, overhearing their conversation. When the group turned to her, she said, "Kira-san's a boy, of course. He's been here for two months and his sister's always been visiting since then."

"Sister?" repeated Tamaki.

"Eh. Didn't Ootori-sama know about that? You _did_ talk to her twice when she came here, didn't you?" she said, turning to Kyouya who looked away almost immediately, avoiding the gaze of Tamaki. When he did look at him, he pushed up his glasses, saying, "I promised Kira - if I could call her that - that I wouldn't say anything."

"Say anything? Say anything about what, sempai?!" asked Hikaru, his voice rising.

"I'm not in the liberty to say that."

"Hikaru ..." said Kaoru, putting a hand over his brother's shoulder. Hikaru looked at his brother's face before looked at the ground in annoyance. He then turned towards where the doctor was headed for and ran, Kaoru following close behind.

"Oi! Hikaru! Kaoru!" shouted Tamaki, running after them. "Mou, what are those two thinking?!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It didn't take them long. They could see movement down the hall, EMERGENCY written in big bold letters, glowing indicating something was going on inside. Outside the emergency room was a bench and one of the occupants of the bench was a person, brown hair of a short length hidden by a large, beige, beanie cap, something with a jacket over it, a pair of jeans and sneakers. Oh, it was obvious who it was.

"Ki ... ra?" started Hikaru, a little hesitating as he stepped towards her. Kira was surprised before she turned her head to look at them and their worry-stricken faces. Oh, they knew it but this wasn't the Kira they always saw; not the tough, silent, aloof, temperamental Kira. Oh, no. Her caramel eyes were tear-stricken, her face red and, she may or may not be angry but her face certainly didn't show it.

"Why are you ..."

"Kei! Kei!" It was a woman's voice. Her heels rapping against the tiled floor. The host club moved aside after seeing her as well as her husband, a man with black hair in a suit rushed over towards her as well. The host club watched as they caught their daughter in a hug as she rose from her seat. Wait a minute, Kei? How could she call her 'Kei'? Of course her mother wouldn't be wrong in calling out her name, not to mention Kira actually responded to the sound but that could easily have been because it was her mother, right? So what was with the 'Kei'?

"Kei? Is Kira alright?" asked her father as he, too, gave her a hug after her mother released her. When she did release her daughter, however, Kira's mother had looked back to them and immediately spotted their uniforms before turning towards Kira with a worried look on her face. "K-Kei? I mean, Kira! I-"

"It's okay," said Kira, obviously tired judging by her voice. "I'm pretty sure they get it already, anyway." A smile was on her face though it wasn't, obviously, anything of happiness. How could she be happy at a time like that? Her secret was out and the person she cared the most about was in danger.

She moved towards the group before putting her hands in her pocket, her eyes downcast.

"Kira? What's going - "

"My name isn't Kira," she said, her voice louder than Tamaki's before that smile returned to her face. "Actually, it's Kei. Ryuko Kei."

Kei? Just ...

Just what the hell was going on here?!


	10. Chapter 10 : Shh! Just Listen!

**a/n; *edited***

Mmkay, it's edited/revised! Well, it's really just the Kao-Hika part that was edited so yea ~ :3  
Oh, wow, I got so much reviews/alert things after that last chapter xD!  
Thank you so much ~  
I really do appreciate it~!  
Anyway, here's Chapter 10! Enjoy!

* * *

Kei was leaning against a wall, her hands in her jacket pocket, watching through the glass windows in front of her. Her brother was there, eyes still closed, the numerous tubes still attached to his body, their parents watching over him, their worrying upped due to the short-lived heart failure. Despite it being short-lived, it still scared the Ryuko family so much. After all, who wouldn't get scared at potentially having their son/brother's heart to stop functioning? Numerous things were going on in her head - what would she do without him? She couldn't stand that. No, no. She wasn't supposed to dwell on those things. She should focus on what she can do to help - focus on her situation in school. Wasn't she doing this for her brother? That was the least she could do when he was in that state. Kei didn't want to be helpless and just wait - she wanted to do something for him. When he wakes up, she'll tell him all about Ouran and the people she met and all that ever happened; she'll have him read the journal she wrote entirely for him so he can easily fit in.

"Oi."

The girl looked up, watching Hikaru walk towards her. At Kei's gaze, Hikaru felt a sudden nervousness. _What do I do now, Kaoru?_ he thought, wishing he had telepathic powers to convey to his twin. However, his other half wasn't there beside him and certainly wasn't able to give Hikaru any advice. Kaoru was the more mature and considerate of the two. In addition, Kaoru was better at comforting other people beside himself. Then again, neither of the two had much experience in that field so it was probably not best to rely on Kaoru - especially when it was such a touchy subject such as this. Speaking of Kaoru, the others had decided - by drawing straws, at that - on who would go talk to Kei and as luck would have it, it just had to be Hikaru. One person was better than two in that situation especially if the twins had to come comfort her - all two of them. They didn't want Kei to just up and cry, right? After all, checking on her didn't involve having her cry.

"What do you want?" she said, rudely, at that and Hikaru quickly got what she meant by that; _Whatever you want to say, I don't want to hear it so get lost_. To think she was going to be a bit nicer, he was wrong, apparently. Despite her obvious rude tone of voice, he let it slip, continuing to walk to Kei and leaning on the wall beside her - not looking at her but past the glass window to where her brother was. He had always felt she was keeping something - something big. She was always so stiff - so _serious_ and rude when in front of them yet was always so nice in front of others. Hikaru always thought of it as her host self yet that didn't seem to be the case. Was she doing it for her brother?

"Ne, why didn't you tell us about your brother?" he asked, not once looking at Kei but looking straight ahead. He didn't want to see her reaction - he was asking for a death wish for that single question. He could notice, however, her moving her head a little to look at him, almost immediately after he asked that, her face tightening. No sooner did her facial features soften, looking down at the ground. He couldn't tell what was going on in her head; was she thinking of telling him or wasn't she?

"I didn't want to," she said, her eyes still on the ground. Hikaru felt his chest tighten as well as his teeth, placing his hands in his pants' pockets.

"Why not?" he asked, a little tense, which was originally intended to come out more light-hearted though failing to do so. He was struggling so he wouldn't look at her though his eyes kept going back to Kei, though not daring to move his head in order to keep his glances from being noticeable. He could see, however, that she was a little hesitant, judging from how she kept moving, her right hand coming out from her pocket before she said, "I didn't trust you," in that same voice, that same tone. He knew she was blunt but why did that make his chest tighten more and made him clench his teeth to stop himself from shouting?

"So you didn't trust us, huh?" he repeated her answer, running his left hand through his hair. Why did she have him so frustrated? With only those words of hers, nonetheless! He didn't understand. He didn't understand why he was feeling that way, why he was so frustrated and why he felt the need to comfort her - then again, he was dragged into that by chance but still! He had never felt this protective over someone aside from Kaoru and Haruhi. Haruhi he could understand. After all, she was nice and could distinguish them from each other. Kei, though, was incredibly blunt, incredibly violent and she seemed to hate them so much.

"You've asked what you wanted to now, right?" she suddenly said, making Hikaru actually look at her then. Kei, from looking down at the floor, looked up right at Hikaru, all seriousness reflected in her face. She seemed more ... serious than angry, which made him less scared of getting mauled and more sympathetic of her. His heart hastened its beat, a blush rising to his face as she took a step towards him, her face near his. What he felt was short-lived, however, as soon as she said, "Then get lost. I neither want nor need your sympathy, Hikaru." And she moved away, the seriousness in her face replaced by a haughty look as she turned and entered the door where her brother was in. Through the glass windows, Hikaru could see her conversing with her parents and looking down at her brother. She seemed so sad though he knew if that were Kaoru in there, lying there with all the tubes stuck to his body, he'd give the same expression. She briefly looked up through the glass, their eyes meeting for a second before she looked back at her mother, apparently calling her. It was only then that Hikaru snapped out of it and walked back to where the others were. They questioned him though he wasn't really thinking straight then. All he could think about was how she called him 'Hikaru'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hikaru?"

He snapped out of it, identifying his brother's voice. It had been two months since that incident, when Kei told him to get lost. She was often avoiding the questions by the host club and shortly after that, they stopped the questions altogether. Kei was planning to quit but Tamaki wouldn't let her. She said something about switching clubs but, as said before, Tamaki wouldn't let her. Kyouya convinced her, however. What he didn't know was that it was like he was taking advantage of what he knew. If she doesn't stay, she'll rouse suspicion and that she didn't want, did she?

They were in their bedroom, getting ready for bed, having just taken a shower. Kaoru was done and Hikaru had just finished getting dressed, the towel over his head. Kaoru was sitting on the bed, his legs under the covers when he stood up and moved towards Hikaru. Their room was vast though it only held him and his brother in there, a door leading to the hallway and another into the bathroom that they often shared. The bed was in the center, a rug in front of the door, a couch at the side with the television in front of it. When they had nothing to do, they were in that room, just the two of them.

"Hikaru, what are you thinking?" asked Kaoru, worried. Hikaru looked up at his brother. He had always told him everything - absolutely everything and that time was no different.

"K - Kei ..."

"Hm? Kei? What about her?" he started, his tone a mixture of worry and curiosity.

Hikaru was a little hesitant. Not hesitant at telling Kaoru but that was just it; what _did_ bother Hikaru? Kei? Why did her name pop out of his mouth? Hikaru was obviously fidgeting, uncertain of what to do and Kaoru, naturally, saw this. "You're thinking back to that time, huh?" he said. Hikaru nodded. So it seemed Kaoru was right. Dragging his brother to the edge of the bed, seating him there, Hikaru started to let it all out. How he wished Kei would stop avoiding him and tell him, how he wished she'll stop trying to carry it all by herself and let them help her, how he wished she'll start seeing how worried they were about her.

"What?" Hikaru asked, a suspecting look on his face once he saw his brother's sly look.

Kaoru stood up, crossing his arms, still with that sly smirk on his face. He seemed like ... he knew something, something Hikaru didn't and that bothered him. Very much. "You," he said, pointing to the seated Hikaru, taken aback by the sudden pointing, "Like Kei."

Hikaru was ... well, he didn't know how to react to that. At first. Then he, too, was standing up, his face red, his voice raised though obviously tense, "Wh-What do you mean, I like her? That can't happen! She's extremely blunt and rude and so freakin independent and -!"

"But that's why you like her, ne?" said Kaoru, adding a wink to that. Hikaru was taken aback though quickly looked down. He can't possibly like her ... right? Oh, his brother really was that dense when it came to that! He couldn't help but feel sad, though. Would this ... break their bond? He really hoped it wouldn't and he really hoped Kei wouldn't take the precious time he had with his brother. He loved his brother and he wanted to see him be happy but Kaoru was just as selfish as Hikaru was; he wanted his own happiness, too, didn't he?

A chuckle came from Kaoru, sparking another annoyed look from Hikaru. Kaoru gave a yawn before turning off the lights. "Ma, let's sleep now, alright?" said Kaoru, lying down on the bed and covering himself with the blanket. Hikaru, too, lay down on the bed, also covering himself with the blanket and faced Kaoru.

"Ne, Kaoru?"

"Hm?"

"Do you really think ... I like her?"

"Mhmm."

"Then. Do you think she likes me?"

"..."

"Kaoru?"

"Ma, maybe."

"Oi! What do you think 'maybe'?"

"I dunno."

"Kao-"

"Go to sleep already, Hikaru."

"... Tch. Fine."

* * *

**a/n;**

Ah, I really hope I managed to play Kaoru out well.  
I've roleplayed as him once and it wasn't as easy as I thought xD!  
Critics on anything is appreciated ~  
[/really wants to get better at playing Kaoru]  
Mori's probably the hardest for me to play though xD


	11. Chapter 11 : A Shocking Revelation!

**a/n;  
**Oh, right! Before you read this, read back to chapter ten, mmkay?  
I revised it a little ... sort of a little?  
Anyhow, it's just the Kao-Hika part :]  
So yeah ~!

**  


* * *

**

_five months ago_

"Why do _I_ have to go with you?" asked a girl, annoyed as she looked at the person in front of her, him dragging her by the wrist into a huge building painted white, expensive flowers and such surrounding the area.

"Because you're my sister, of course," he answered, giving his sister his signature grin. All his sister could do was sigh at him as she took in her surroundings. This was Ouran Private Academy - an academy for rich people where they were trained to take over the family business as most - if not all - of the students there had family businesses to inherit. These two, however, now entering the school and into the administrative building, had no such business; well, they did but the business had recently gone bankrupt. One of them could care less where she was to study but the other did; he wanted to enter the school not for himself but for the business. After all, wouldn't it help to enter a school where you were actually [i]trained[/i] for business? His sister didn't believe that they could help but he certainly did.

The boy looked around the room where his gaze finally centered to a woman behind a counter. He gestured to his sister and walked towards the woman, his sister following. As the blond pair neared the woman, she looked up from her computer and put on a smile, saying in a polite manner, "Oh, hello. What can I do for you today?"

"A-Ano," he started, nervous though trying to be as polite as possible, "I'm Ryuko Kira. This is my sister, Kei. Um ... I received word about the scholarship application?" Kira looked at the woman nervously, occasionally glancing at his twin sister, who was already leaning onto the counter. It didn't have a sign and it wasn't glass so she figured she'd just lean on it. The Ryuko twins weren't all the same though they had similarities. Both had caramel eyes, Kira's lashes not as long as Kei's, however, that matched with their brown hair. Kira's hair was shaggier and had bangs reaching up to his eyes. Kei's was long, shoulder-length, at that and wavy, though still having bangs like her brother's. Both, too, were intelligent but that's where the similarities stop. While Kira was the perfect, young gentleman, Kei wasn't the perfect little lady. She was often rude to people and didn't like mingling with a lot, either, except for her own brother. Kira was more than friendly to anyone he met and always had a smile. Kei didn't like showing weakness and often detached herself from other people. But they related with each other perfectly well so their differences didn't matter at all to them. Kira was Kira and Kei was Kei, right?

"Oh, yes, we've been expecting you, Ryuko-san," the woman said, typing a few keys into the keyboard before taking something from the drawer. She took the paper and handed it to Kira, telling him to fill it out and give it back to her when he was done. Kira gave an enthusiastic "Arigato" before walking off to where other people of their age were. Before he walked over there, however, Kei tugged him by his jacket and said, "Ne, I'm gonna go see where the C.R. is, alright?"

"Ah, sure," said Kira, watching her as she went off to the receptionist and asked where it was. Kira smiled. He was going to miss her. All throughout their lives, they had always been together, always been in the same school and had always been side-by-side with one another. Times were hard, however, and if they wanted a scholarship, only one of them could get it. Their grades were usually on par though more often than not, Kira topped Kei. They never minded. As long as the other achieved, it was alright. They were happy for the other. Jealousy? Pssh. No way.

Kei got out of the comfort room, bumping into a girl with long, brown hair wearing a middle school uniform. She muttered a quick sorry before walking off to the room she was in earlier, only to find her brother handing back the form to the receptionist. Kei smiled as she walked off towards him, hands in her jean's pockets. "Done?"

"Done," he said, smiling at his sister before walking off out the doors of the building and saying, "Oh, I met someone. He seems really nice. Said he was going to be a freshman."

"That's good. At least you know someone now, ne?" said Kei, a little jealous he met someone but she should be happy that he met someone in the same level, shouldn't she? Apparently, she was a little too obvious. Kira caught the jealousy in her voice and said, looking in front of him, "Kei's always going to be my best friend, though."

Kei looked back at him, a little embarrassed but gave him a smile anyway which he returned before Kira said, "Well then! Let's go eat outside today, ne?"

_the present_

Kei was sitting on the roof, leaning back into the fence as she looked up at the sky. The roof was where she and her brother often ate when there were in middle school, sometimes bringing a friend or two. It was how Kei made friends back in the day, through her brother. She could never go up to anyone just like that and befriend them, she was much too proud of herself. After all, she had already been labelled a 'cold' person and she didn't really want to defy that as much as she'd want to. It was all too embarrassing.

She heard a door creak, immediately looking up as she heard a voice, small though there were two pairs of feet nearing her. "Ah, so this was where you were ~!" her senpai said in his cute voice, bouncing up and down as Hunny neared her clutching his Usa-chan, sitting beside her and her uneaten bento. Mori followed suit and sat beside Hunny, a little hesitant about letting him sit on the floor but the blond had already did anyway. Aside from Haruhi, Hunny-sempai was the one person Kei couldn't stand be rude to which was mostly due to Hunny's sweet nature ... very sweet nature. Didn't he look for her?

"We were looking all over for you!" he said, eyes wide as he looked up at Kei who was now looking at him though not saying a word, "We were really worried cause we didn't see you a lot! Kao-chan said he wanted to talk to you, too ..."

"Kaoru?" said Kei, looking back at Hunny. Usually, Hikaru was the prying one. Well, they were more or less the same but Hikaru's level of persistence was a lot higher than that of Kaoru's. Kaoru tend to be persistent in a quieter way such as through words. Oh, Hikaru used words, of course, though he was louder. Way louder than needed be, even.

Hunny nodded his head enthusiastically before the bell rang. "Ah, it's time!" said Hunny, lifted up by Mori to his feet, who was already standing seconds before Hunny did. Hunny did a turn towards Kei and took her by the hand, giving an adorable smile before saying, "Let's go, then, Kei-chan~"

Kei. She still wasn't used to being called that.

"Ah, there you are! We were looking all over for you!" said Haruhi, walking off near her as soon as she saw her with the other two. They ... weren't hard to miss. At all. Especially when you had Hunny sitting on Mori's shoulders. Kei offered a small, apologetic smile at Haruhi, saying, "Oh, sorry, Haruhi. I forgot I was supposed to eat with the host club today."

"Forgot? Hasn't it been a habit?"

She recognized that voice immediately, looking up to see the twins - Kaoru and Hikaru. Hikaru seemed to be rather ... fidgety. His gaze often wandered off away from hers only to gaze back at Kei then darting off again. Then again, he'd been like that since the past two months. While he talked to her, it was always short though there were times they'll have a decent conversation. Well, she wouldn't worry about whatever was wrong with him. Kei had made it a point to not go anywhere near the host club members especially the twins [most especially, Hikaru]. She had told him to leave her alone, after all. At least he was listening.

"I said I'm sorry," she said, looking away, thankful no one was really watching. Once the commotion had died, everyone returned to whatever they were doing. She really didn't want to act all nice in front of them again.

"Apology accepted!" said Kaoru, grinning and placing a hand on Kei's shoulder which Kei looked at before looking back at Kaoru, an eyebrow raised. He, however, didn't seem to notice - or he pretended he didn't. "Oh, right, can I talk to you in private, Kei?"

Kei raised her eyebrow at him again. What did he want to talk to her about? Didn't Hikaru tell his brother she wanted them to not meddle in her business? Well, she figured he did, seeing neither of the Hitachiins asked about the incident following that day. In fact, they often diverted the others' attention on the question away from it. Kei said, rather rudely at that, "The break's almost ending, Kaoru. I don't have time to -"

"It's gonna be quick," he interrupted, smiling at her slyly. Kei didn't trust that smile, glancing a bit at Hikaru to see what he thought about Kaoru's favour. Apparently, he was surprised. Kei wasn't really surprised though she couldn't say she expected it.

Hikaru, when he saw Kei hesitating though considering what with her silence, whispered to his brother, "Kaoru, what are you doing?"

"Relax," said Kaoru, winking at his brother, "I just want to tell her something."

"Oi, this isn't about last night, is it?"

"Maybe."

"Kaoru!"

"Fine," said Kei, crossing her arms at them, Hikaru immediately ending the conversation between himself and his brother. Kei raised two fingers towards Kaoru, saying, "Only two minutes."

"Perfect," said Kaoru, grinning as he took the hand Kei raised towards his face and dragged her far from the others namely Hikaru, Haruhi, Hunny and Mori.

Hunny looked up at Hikaru and Haruhi before saying, "Well, then! We'll go back to our classroom now~! Ja ne~!"

And they were off, leaving Hikaru with Haruhi.

"I wonder what Kaoru wanted to talk to Kei about," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, I wonder ..."

"Heh?" said a surprised Haruhi, "_You_ don't know what they're talking about?!"

It was a surprise to her and Hikaru knew it. After all, they always shared everything - absolutely everything. He figured Kaoru couldn't keep it for long, which is why he sent the most obvious hints towards Hikaru. "Well, I have a guess..."

Haruhi crossed her arms, thinking. "That's weird ..." It certainly was. Kaoru hiding something from Hikaru? What could that be? Maybe ... Maybe he liked Kei and didn't want to tell him! That could explain why she was fidgeting, her face rather red as Kaoru talked to her, smiling at her. No, no. Kaoru would tell him, won't he? You know, even if he was planning on confessing and - Wait, why should _he _care? If Kaoru wanted to, then he should, right? Besides, if Kaoru wanted to, he'd tell Hikaru, right? But didn't he think Hikaru liked her? Oh no. He'll just tell Kaoru when he's done talking to her that he's free to like whoever, that he [Hikaru] certainly didn't like Ryuko Kei in that sense.

Their talk was finished. Kaoru walked off before Kei did, grinning as he made his way to the other two. "Haruhi! Let's go in already, ne?" he said, taking Haruhi by the arm and guiding her inside the room. Before he entered, however, he put his free hand over Hikaru's shoulder and whispered, "Don't go in yet. Oh and act cool."

'Act cool'? What did he mean? Apparently, whatever Kaoru meant, it was probably going to come from Kei, her face red [He had never seen her blush before!] as she positioned herself in front of him, hands clasped together, eyes on the ground though glancing back at him for a moment. "I ... etto ..."

She was finding it hard to talk. Kei had never been good at these things. Hikaru being silent made it even harder. It was rather ... unnerving for Hikaru. Kaoru had told him to act cool but he didn't even know what he meant by that! What was supposed to come? Wait, was she going to confess to him? Kaoru interfering, the flustered look, her eyes glancing back at him again and again, the blushing, the "I ..." - those were all symptoms of a confession! _That's_ why Kaoru said to act cool! He knew this was coming! Hikaru's heart thumped against his chest. The beating hastened, Hikaru's face went as red as Kei's as she continued hesitating. Was she going to say it now? Was she even _going_ to say it before lunch break was over? His heart continued beating. He was only concentrating on her. His face was red, his stomach had butterflies in them. He was nervous. Incredibly nervous.

"A-Anyway, Hikaru! I - !"

She had stopped. And he couldn't take it anymore.

"I LIKE YOU TOO!"

He had shouted. Extremely loud. They were near the classrooms, in the hallway, students quickly shuffling out of their classrooms to see who it was that confessed. Kaoru had gone out of Class 1-A before anyone else, Haruhi following, immediately recognizing the voice of its owner. Kaoru looked at his brother, dumbfounded. What the heck _happened_! While he did want his brother to confess, he didn't want it like _that_!

And what about Kei?

"I ... I was going to say ... I'm sorry...?"

Hikaru suddenly felt like the biggest idiot in the entire world.  
No, make that the universe.


	12. Chapter 12 : Anime and Manga

**a/n;  
**Oh, I love cliffhangers ~  
Though this one isn't ... sort of? D:  
[/doesn't have a lot to write here]

**

* * *

**

_the girls of class 1B. study period._

"Ne, did you know? They say Hikaru-kun confessed to Kira-kun earlier!"

"You're sure it was Hikaru-kun?"

"Absolutely! Sanae-chan said she was talking to Kaoru before it happened!"

"Ne ne, do you think Kaoru-kun's jealous?"

"Kaoru-kun? ... Heh?! A love triangle?!"

"Kyaa, I wonder if the host club has more love like this ~"

"What about Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai?"

"And Tamaki-san and Kyouya-sempai!"

"Or Tamaki-san and Haruhi-kun!"

"Or a love triangle between the three of them!"

"We MUST ask for these pairings!"

"Will Kyouya-sempai let us?"

"... Probably."

_the boys of class 1D. _their_ study period._

"Did you hear? There was a confession earlier!"

"Ah, that one! Hikaru confessed to Kira, ne?"

"Ehhh? Hikaru to Kira? ... Aren't they both boys?"

"Yeah. But Hikaru has that sibling love with his twin, right?"

"Wait, how do you know it's Hikaru and not Kaoru?"

"Overhead some girls saying."

"Right ... Wait, the girls? Aren't they gushing over it?"

"I wonder ... Pictures of the three of them would sell well, won't it?"

"And an interview."

"The girls would buy it fast!"

"Maybe the boys as well, ne, Hayate?"

"I just said he looked like a girl!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rumors were flying around in the first year sections, mostly because they were the ones who witnessed the event. A confession? From a boy to another boy? This was the stuff in doujinshi, the kind of boys' love they wanted to see! That was obviously the reason why most of the girls were eager to gossip endlessly about it. Of course, it's not only the girls who gossip but the boys as well. Oh, they were thinking of their precious clubs! The clubs that could make money off it - photos, interviews, video footages, the works. Many of the boys never really cared much for the host club - they neither despised it [though some saw it as a threat to their own love lives] nor did they love the idea. Now to worry about being caught.

Kei could feel the eyes boring down her back whatever she did; when she stood up to answer a question, when she was just sitting there and listening to the teacher, when she was just ... there. She absolutely hated this. Why did Hikaru have to go and say that?! And he _shouted_, for crying out loud! Kei had no idea what she felt by the sudden confession. She was confused and surprised. Was he just playing around with her? That had to be it, right? Kaoru was probably in on it, too! After all, wasn't he the one who told Kei to appreciate what they've done and apologize to Hikaru for being rude? Kei never did like apologizing. She was much too ... proud to do so. Especially when she had to apologize to someone like Hikaru. If it was someone like Haruhi or Hunny-sempai, _then_ she'd be willing to apologize but Hikaru? Pssh. She wouldn't even want to apologize to someone like Tamaki!

The bell rang. Kei quickly stuffed her things inside her bookbag. She shouldn't. She shouldn't go to the club room that day. She should just let it all cool off in time. Things will be back to normal soon, right? Then everyone will forget all about it. Tough luck, though. When she looked at her side, the girls next to her were all staring at her, waiting for something, apparently. Kei gave them a weak smile, trying to hide her frustration. God, she wanted to snap at them but apparently, it wasn't _her_ reputation on the line. It was her brother's and she didn't want to ruin _his_ reputation. Right. She'll just go outside the door casually and sneak out of the school unnoticed! Yeah, that's what she'll do!

"Kira,"

Kei looked up, seeing Haruhi standing in front of her, holding her bookbag. "Let's go to the club room together, okay?"

Kei gave a rather nervous smile before saying, "E-Eh? Why don't you go with Kaoru?" She couldn't say Hikaru's name right without being conscious so she left him out. "I have to go somewhere, after all ..." She was hoping Haruhi would buy it. Oh, please do! Her prayers weren't answered, however, and she knew it as soon as Haruhi put on a worried look and looked out the door. "They already left. I wonder why they were hurrying so much." Haruhi looked back at her, an innocent look on her face as she said, "I can go with you, though, to wherever you're going to."

She ... was defeated.

"Never mind. I'll go there tomorrow."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"WHY DID I DO THAT? I'm such an idiot!" Hikaru shouted, seated in a chair, his arms on the table in front of him, his elbow bended as he placed his hands on the back of that head of his face down on said furniture. He was so embarrassed. When he found out Kei only wanted to apologize, he wanted the earth to swallow him up that instant. He could have sworn she was going to confess to him! He was so sure! How could he make such a mistake?!

"I told you to act cool," said Kaoru, patting Hikaru on the head with his right hand as he stood beside his brother.

"You should have told me she just wanted to apologize ..." Hikaru mumbled, his face rather red. Of course, he turned red whenever he remembered that stupid thing he did! Gah! He wanted to turn back time so badly! All the way to the time they talked in that hospital. That was where it started! That stupid, stupid place. If he wasn't the one who talked to her, he'd never feel like that. Then again, to Kaoru, it started before that. He had always figured Hikaru's interest towards Kei was ... different.

"I didn't know you were going to react that way," said Kaoru calmly, still patting his brother's head.

"You still should have told me."

"But that would spoil the surprise, ne?"

Hikaru grumbled something incoherent. Kaoru smiled. It was rare to see Hikaru act that way. He was usually trying to be cool and snarky, often coming off as mean and rude but then again, they _were_ like that - mean and rude not to mention selfish. That's how they come to be so overprotective over something - or more like, someone. Why do you suppose they're so overprotective over both Haruhi and Kei? They don't treat them as toys as much as they called Kei as such long before [oh, she didn't know about that, otherwise she'd have killed both of them for calling her a 'toy'].

"Hikaru? Are you alright now?"

Hikaru looked up and a scowl immediately crossed his face. "What? Come to laugh at me, tono?"

Tamaki blinked before he responded with a shout, rather angry at that, flailing his arms in the air, "I was just wondering how you were doing, you little devil!" Hikaru continued glaring at him before he put his head down again, on the table. Tamaki saw this and was well ... insulted. How dare he ignore him! Putting on a sly smirk, he put a finger on his chin and turned his back to the twins. "Ah, it seems Kei arrived~"

Hikaru immediately looked up, his face red and on the verge of standing as he looked around, ready to hide when Kaoru hit him on the head lightly and said, sighing, "I can't believe you fell for that." Kaoru turned back to the smirking Tamaki and said, "Tono, stop teasing him."

"Teasing...?" repeated Hikaru, in a daze before he realized what had happened. Oh, he thought that was so funny! Before long, he was ready to jump at Tamaki when the door opened and closed suddenly. Tamaki's attention diverted from Hikaru to the two who had entered, out of breath. "Haruhi~!" he shouted and immediately caught Haruhi in a very tight hug before pulling the other girl of the host club into the hug as well. A cough came from Kei, Tamaki quickly letting go and watching her with anxiety. "Kei? Are you alright?"

Kei nodded and waved him off. Hikaru watched her, out of breath. He figured they've been running but ... from what? He watched as Mori handed her a glass of water, her saying something, probably a thank you, before gulping it down and wiping her mouth with her handkerchief. Her hair was dishevelled, her face red from the running and she was leaning onto the door for support. Hunny handed her a cookie and Kei shook her head, telling him she didn't want it. "I'm alright," he heard her say, standing up and straightening her tie before scowling at the door she was leaning on. She muttered something, Hikaru unable to catch it.

"Hikaru, you're staring."

Hikaru's face went red as he looked back at his brother, eyes wide and worried, instantly pulling Kaoru towards him and overing his brother's mouth with his hand. Why did his brother have to be so loud! What if she heard him! It was bad enough that she wouldn't even look at him anymore! Hearing the commotion going on in their side of the room, Kei glanced at them, meeting Hikaru's eyes for a second that made him freeze all over before she turned away and Kaoru had escaped from his grasp.

"You didn't have to do that, Hikaru," said Kaoru, tossing an annoyed look at his brother.

"Well, if you told me she was going to apologi - !"

He stopped mid-sentence. They all stopped whatever they were doing, hearing that all too familiar motorized engine and that strange, high-pitched laugh. "_OHOHOHOHOHO!_" For the other host club members, that voice was more than familiar. For Kei, however, it was completely unfamiliar though the sound of an engine was ... disturbing. Not to mention the woman that was suddenly coming out from the floor [apparently, some sort of machine made the sound]. Her hair was a shade of orange, her outfit sort of like a school uniform. The color of the blouse was a creamy sort of yellow, the end of the sleeves having a black color lined with gold. The skirt was black and not pleated, her socks white and her loafer shoes black. It was, with no doubt, some sort of uniform from an anime or manga or whatever.

The orange-haired girl raised her right finger in the air and shouted, "I suggest we have a boys' love theme today!"

Kei leaned towards Haruhi as the girl continued her little pose up on that round platform, whispering, " Who's she?"

"That's Renge-san. She says she's our manager," Haruhi whispered back, making Kei very sceptical about this Renge person, especially how Haruhi worded it. '_She says she's our _manager' so does that mean she wasn't exactly appointed to have that position? And wait - Did she just say a 'boys' love theme'? Oh, god, no. Hikaru thought the same. She was _not_ kidding, wasn't she? Renge, the resident otaku, obsessive and strange [strange is such an understatement], having the ability to fangirl over the slightest things. In short, she was _insane_. Like her suggested theme. I mean, really, a boys' love theme?

"That's an excellent idea, Renge-san!" shouted Tamaki, his hands widespread in front of him. All eyes turned to Tamaki. What was he thinking?! Were they seriously going to go with such a theme? And besides, their themes usually involved cosplaying! Who knew how they were supposed to cosplay with a theme like that? It sounds more like a pairing than a theme even. Tamaki, however, didn't seem to put any of these in consideration. Then again, he never has. He turned to the rest of the group and said, in a rather grand voice, "This will be something new for us! It's always some sort of cosplaying but if we do this, we'll probably have more customers, ne? Not to mention it's rather popular due to Hikaru." He glanced at Kei for a second, noticing her going red and staring down at the floor, before sending off a wink towards Hikaru. He had never wanted to kill Tamaki more than that moment.

Kyouya wasn't really listening, finding the idea preposterous ... until he heard the 'more customers' part. With a push of his glasses up his nose, he gave them all a smile [as much as a smile it could be] and said, "Then we'll go with this suggestion then? I suppose there could be some cosplaying. Renge-san? What do you suggest?"

Oh god. He was actually _asking_ Renge for suggestions? Upon hearing his question, Renge was clearly excited and immediately jumped off her platform and onto the ground, a smirk on her face. "Well then! Let's have a Hetalia cosplay!"

The others just stared at her, Tamaki's face frozen in a smile, trying to understand what Renge was talking about.  
What the heck was a Hetalia?

* * *

**a/n;  
**[-cough- this one's sort of long xD;]

Why, yes, Axis Powers Hetalia. I just HAD to do that xD!  
Of course, I thought about Kuroshitsuji [Tamaki=Grell, anyone?] but it was hard to think of someone for the rest of the characters aside from Haruhi and Kyouya. I mean, who would be Lau? And who could Hunny be? So I opted for my second option with loads of pairings: Hetalia. I'm sort of unsure as to who's who but here's who it will be so far:

Tamaki = Francis/France [it had to happen xD]  
Kyouya = Roderich/Austria or Estonia  
Haruhi = Finland? D: God, Haruhi is hard to find someone for. Suggestions please?  
Hikaru = non-pirate-like Gilbert/Prussia  
Kaoru = pirate/captain-like Gilbo/Prussia  
Kira = Elizaveta/Hungary [actually, I'm more of a gilbo/roderich fan but what the heck!]  
Mori = Ludwig/Germany OR Iceland  
Hunny = Feliciano/Italy OR Sealand

I can't pick for Mori and Hunny ; A; Sealand just fits so well but Ludwig/Feliciano is too cute D;  
[/wanted to stick USxUK there somewhere but there aren't any tsundere charas that fit]  
Also, you might be thinking, 'it's a boys' love theme so why's Elizaveta in there?'  
Oh, pssh. Everyone will just think Kira's a trap 8DD Which is ... Well, I don't know :/  
[/never really saw why people go for traps xD;] Though I did like Ciel in that pretty pink dress xD;

Oh and Renge's wearing the Code Geass uniforms ;D


	13. Chapter 13 : Hetare, Hetalia!

**a/n;  
**It's kind of short D:  
But mostly because this one's just to gain a feel for the theme ~  
Seeing Hetalia's not exactly the most popular thing in the world xD!  
Though it's growing, I noticed ~ ;D

* * *

Their cosplay outfits were usually fitted ahead of time so having such a spur of the moment idea [not to mention be executed in that day in about an hour] left them outfit-less. Of course, Renge immediately contacted her friends and fellow cosplayers, borrowing a couple of outfits for them. However, not all of them fit everyone with the exception of Haruhi and Kei, what with them rather small to begin with and most of Renge's friends were female cosplayers. It was to be expected. After all, Hetalia _did_ cater to women more. So what do they do for the others? They had to improvise. It wasn't that hard. Their clothes didn't need to be tailor-made as it mostly consisted of things one can find anywhere ... Well, maybe places with varied clothing.

A smile from the bespectacled man greeted the customers as they entered through the door. Their customers that day were practically a mix of both genders though, of course, the women were more dominant. Most of the boys were there to take pictures and see how they were going to dress up as countries. I mean, really, now - dress up like countries? Seriously? But apparently, they did it.

"Irrashaimase," a man said, as the doors opened, Kyouya greeting them. His hair was dyed brown, one strand standing up, gelled most likely. His voice was the usual, his movements the same though his clothes clearly weren't. He had on a cravat and a white undershirt, a blue coat over it. His pants were blacked and stopped only to be covered by his knee-high black boots.

Kyouya was Austria or Roderich Edelstein, the calm, 'young master'-type person. Oh, did Renge not have any trouble with _him_. Really, just one look at him and it was clear who he was. He had the sophisticated aura Roderich gave off not to mention the right look. Renge's only problem was the hair, her wanting to [badly] dye it brown but, of course, Kyouya did not succumb to that nor did he wish to partake in the whole 'boys' love' fiasco. So he was to act like a guide more than anything.

Stepping aside, he let them in, taking the woman nearest him by the hand. She blushed deeply but Kyouya didn't mind. It was part of business, after all. "I'm terribly sorry to not be able to partake in the theme today," he spoke to the others, an apologetic look on his face. Pssh, as if he was the least bit sorry. "But we reckoned we needed a guide. So I shall be your guide for today." He was smiling at them before he moved on, walking towards the corner of the room covered with flowers directly beneath a huge window, illuminating the two figures in the cream couch.

It was Tamaki, his legs crossed and a red rose in his hand. "Ah, welcome, welcome," he said, as they approached. Tamaki didn't have very complex clothes. Covering his torso was a simple, buttoned-up, white shirt, his pants brown and tucked into brown boots. What people immediately looked at, however, was the hair. Oh, god, he curled his hair! Renge was rather frustrated at the fact Tamaki's hair wasn't long enough to look like Francis Bonnefoy's [aka France] but she made up for it when she ordered someone to curl Tamaki's hair - at least to make it wavy.

Seated beside him, his free arm wrapped around her shoulder, was Haruhi, dressed in a Chinese outfit, being [obviously] China or Wang Yao. The base was red, lined with gold at the sides. She was seated directly beside Tamaki in the same couch, a little uncomfortable by him [and his character as what Renge had explained] though yet retaining a smile to their little audience. Her sleeves were oversized though that was partly what made the look cuter. There was a slit to the side of the outfit though her tan pants reaching down mid-leg, matching the dark brown shoes she wore, covered it. She was comfortable with the black contacts she wore seeing she already wore contacts in the first place, anyway, and she was all right with the wig because she needed her hair longer to put it in a ponytail.

A perverted Tamaki was unheard of! This is exactly why it attracted people. Well, that and they wanted to hear Haruhi say 'aru'. They got their wish, no doubt, when Haruhi, nudged by Tamaki, said, "H-Hello and welcome … aru."

Moving on, there was another pair that caught the eyes of many. Many people often found Mori as more of a protector than anything else towards Hunny. While both occasionally work together, they too, had their own appeal towards certain people. Mori was silent but strong while Hunny was the cute little shota that anyone would want to protect. It was fairly easy for Renge to pick who they would be and who would that be? Why, Germany [Ludwig] and North Italy [Veneziano/Feliciano Vargas], of course!

Oh, she deemed it necessary to include that pairing in there and she got her wish granted. Not to mention Mori was easily convinced to dye his hair yellow and gel it back as was Hunny to put dye his brown and curl a strand to make it just like Veneziano's. Their outfits were easy enough to find, not to mention practically the same thing. They both had on military outfits [the cargo ones] though Mori's was a darker shade of brown [sort of green-ish]. There were minor differences such as the black and white lines on the the end of Mori's sleeves and the cross on the collar. Hunny had on a striped, polo shirt and a tie underneath his outfit though that was the end of the differences. Oh and they both wore gloves.

A Ludwig/Feliciano pairing? A CANON pairing? Not to mention practically the main pair of the show?

Well, of course, it attracted the most attention.

"Takashi!" called Hunny, the others watching intently as he spread his arms in front of him and up at Takashi.

Mori looked confused at first until he remembered what Renge said: Hunny was going to be a dependent little guy and Mori was going to have to be the one taking care of him. Well, of course, that wasn't so hard. Mori nodded and took the plate of cake placed on the table between the two's couch and their customers. He took the fork, took a bit of the cake and fed it to Hunny. One can just imagine the number of squeals they got from the fangirls.

And, of course, due to the recent event concerning Hikaru and Kei, people flocked over to their spot as well, despite it being more of a hetero pairing than a shounen-ai one. But then again, this was Gilbert Weillschmidt! Two Gilberts, at that! Of course, he was a mischievous, proud bastard so that suited the twins perfectly. The Hitachiins had put on red contacts and dyed their hair gray to get the look they needed. The only difference in the two was their clothes. Hikaru had on clothes like Mori's only it was a dark blue, the cross darker and his shoulders had thick, red lines across them. Kaoru's, however, was more captain-like than his [not to mention had more of a design]. His head was covered by a captain's hat, dark blue and the upper portion lined with gold. Draping down his back was a red cape, contrasting the dark blue color of his coat, his undershirt white matching the cravat on his neck. Flesh pants covered his legs, tucked into his black, knee-high boots. The two were smirking, though Hikaru had to put up more of an act than ever for in between them was an orange-haired girl: Elizaveta Hedervary or Hungary.

Kei was wearing an orange wig, long and trailing down her back, a pink lace thing tying the strands on the right side of her face. Her clothes were like Hikaru's only dark green, loose around her though they didn't seem to notice. Thank goodness she's flat-chested. Well, she has a bit there but nothing much, hence the loose clothing. Kei had the same military clothes as Italy, though green and having a black belt around her hips. Her boots were also black. They all found it hard to believe Kei was actually a boy. Then again, she had never been.

"Irrashaimase," she said, smiling at them, though a little uncomfortable at how close she were to the twins. Normally, she wouldn't care. At all. But due to the sudden confession, she was extremely self-conscious. Even just the slightest touch. She couldn't help herself. It was awkward and uncomfortable and Kaoru seemed to have sensed the mood. Seeing what Mori-senpai did, he took the plate of cake from the table, took a piece of it and, with a smirk said to Kei, "Jeez, you really should eat. Now, say ahhh."

Kei's face went red, bright red in fact as she leaned back, looking at Kaoru with that embarrassed smile. She looked at the crowd, watching them intensely. She didn't even know if they knew it was Hikaru or Kaoru but the ones with the camera snapped away like crazy, anyway. "I-I can do it myself, Kaoru," she said, leaning back into Hikaru. Once she felt herself touch him, she immediately sat back up. What was Kaoru thinking?! Really. If only she could … Well, Renge did mention something about frying pans. Maybe she could use that. Yes, yes. Maybe she should. A frying pan directed at his face would be best.

Hikaru, upon seeing the scene beside him could feel something swell up inside him. He felt … annoyed. Really, what was his brother thinking?! He didn't want to do this but his brother … He didn't want his brother to feed Kei, either! "Oi, Kaoru, what are you doing?!" he shouted, the gaze of the customers [both boys and girls, at that] directed at him. His face went a slight shade of red though he ignored it.

Kaoru looked up at his brother, and said, in a rather innocent manner, "Hm? I'm just feeding Kei some cake." Kaoru then turned his attention back at Kei and said, "Come on, Kei, it's just a bite ~"

There was a clink of glass and a new fork and a new slice of cake was near her mouth. Kei blinked and looked up at Hikaru, her face still rather red. This was so embarrassing. "L-Like I said, I can eat it myself!"

"Just eat it!" chorused the two. Kei looked from Hikaru to Kaoru then back at their customers. Their eyes were glued to them, watching intently, one person scribbling away on his notepad, the other capturing pictures of not only them but the others as well. Really, don't they have better things to do?


	14. Chapter 14 : A Different Smile

**a/n;  
**-cough-

If you look back to the chapter before this, you'll see that Kaoru called Kei 'Kei' in the face of the customers.  
Yes. That's completely intended.

Okay, it wasn't. But now it is ~ 8D  
[/has thought of something for it ~]  
I was planning to fix it but then I was like, 'Oh, hey, idea~!'

* * *

He couldn't show it but Kaoru had a huge desire to smirk at his brother. His reaction was so hilarious! Oh, he knew he'd be jealous and he was just waiting for his brother to surprise him with what he was going to do. It wasn't like either of them were doing anything. They were just sitting there, awkward and uncomfortable. So Kaoru decided to do something - something that would benefit his brother. Well, it benefitted _him_ as well but that's beside the point. Now, if only Kei would confess as well. What? He _did_ believe Kei had feelings for his brother, he just wasn't sure how big it was. Of course, who knows if he's true; Kaoru sided with his brother so he believes Kei at least _likes_ the guy, romantically or not. If only the former were true. Then again, he might not be ready for the change that would accompany it. He just couldn't picture it! Kei and Hikaru? No. That was far too much. Maybe he shouldn't rush it. Maybe they should take their own sweet time. But what if, by then, he wouldn't have the heart to let go of his brother?

"Come on, Kei, it won't hurt ~"

The three of them were far too busy in their own world to notice what Kaoru just said. The first time he did, no one really noticed; they thought either it was a mistake or they truly did not notice. Many, however, didn't miss the second time, and a generally outspoken person had to raise her hand and ask for a clarification.

"Ano, Kaoru-kun?" she started, knowing it was Kaoru seeing it was him who wore the captain uniform. "Did you just call Kira-kun 'Kei'?"

They froze. If Hikaru wanted to kill off Tamaki, Kei wanted to kill of Kaoru. Why does he not think before he speaks! Why? If he doesn't think of something good [and fast], she was literally going to maul him. Or throw one of those frying pans Renge talked about. Hey, at least she was still going to be in-character.

Kaoru's head started to spin. What was he going to say? He was going to get Kei into loads of trouble not to mention himself as well. He looked at his brother, wanting his brother to think of something. Hikaru caught the look and seemed to want to say he couldn't do it. Kaoru gave up. He looked back at the others, still trying to come up with some sort of excuse. "Ah, that? Well, you see, that just slipped because -"

"- we call Kira that sometimes," added Hikaru, smirking at their customers. "You know? Like the letter 'K', ne, Kaoru?"

Kaoru gave their customers an identical smirk after throwing Hikaru a grateful look for a split-second. "'Cause Kira starts with a 'K', after all, so we thought it sounded cool." It was far from cool. K for Kira? Seriously? Kei was so embarrassed but at least they thought of _something_. They were going to pay for that later and the look in her eyes completely showed what she was thinking. She looked back at their customers and smiled at them [sweetly at that] saying, "We're really sorry for the confusion."

The smile certainly did wonders. To the females, he was a trap. For the males, he was completely like a girl. A really cute one, at that. Well, it isn't much of a wonder. If it was _Kira_, he could certainly pass off for a girl much easier than Kei did as a guy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ah, that sure was tiring!" complained a still grey-haired Hikaru, slumping over the table with his brother in front of him. They had just finished changing into their uniforms, a while after their customers left, satisfied and happy with what they've seen. Renge had left as well, leaving just the host club in the third music room. Everyone was tired ... well, except Tamaki and Hunny. Those two seemed to have an exceptional amount of energy with them. Hunny's probably came from the sweets but Tamaki ... Well, he was an idiot so they were willing to overlook that. Actually, that was more like they were more willing to not try to understand him at all. He was an idiot, after all. Nothing was going to be gained from trying to understand _him_.

Kei had just gotten out of the changing room, running a hand through her hair. She was glad she wasn't found out. She shot a glance at the twins, who immediately stood up and bowed, shouting "Gomenasai!" in perfect unison. Kei blinked. Well that was amusing though, of course, she wasn't about to tell them _that_. She didn't at all acknowledge their sorry and moved to an empty seat, relaxing herself. She wanted to go home already. After all, she had to change so she could reach the hospital in time. Visiting hours might be up already and she didn't want that. Kei was absolutely diligent in visiting everyday.

That is, until Tamaki had a fantastic idea.

"Why don't we go somewhere this weekend?" he said, proposing the idea as he got out of the changing room, hair still wavy. He said he was going to wait for it to straighten itself out. "After all, we've been working really hard, ne?" Tamaki didn't look at all tired! He was as bustling with energy as ever! Anyone can see he just wanted to go somewhere to have fun and not as a time to … relax. But they did think it was a good idea. There was a holiday on Monday, meaning they can stay in wherever Tamaki was planning to stay in for three days and two nights. But that would mean she couldn't see her brother everyday. And she didn't want that. What if he wakes up and she wasn't there? What if something happened and - No. She wouldn't think about that.

"Well, we can stay in my villa in Kyoto then~!" said Hunny raising his hands in the air … though he didn't need to do that to gain the attention of everyone seeing he was seated on Mori's shoulders. "We can play in the beach and the town's just a twenty-minute ride away! Also, also, there's a shrine near there! I think they're having a festival soon … or something."

"A festival?!" shouted an excited Tamaki, various thoughts running through his head; catching goldfish, games, buying things, praying with other people, watching ceremonies and, and … Haruhi in a kimono! "Then it's settled! We'll leave tomorrow!" Tamaki had one foot on a chair, raising his hand up to the ceiling. Kyouya sighed. Well, a vacation wouldn't hurt, he supposed. They could also just take Kyouya's family's private plane, seeing Haruhi and Kei didn't have one. Speaking of Kei, she seemed to be rather … deep in thought, looking down at the table beside him though it wasn't like she looked bored. It was the look of someone thinking, staring at something not in a bored manner.

"Kei-san?" he said.

Kei snapped out of what she was thinking and looked up at Kyouya. "What is it?" she asked in the usual, unexpressive tone though it was slightly more flustered than her usual one.

"I should ask you that," he said, a matter-of-factly. "Something's bothering you." That was definitely more of a statement than a question. She looked away. So he _was_ right. He could think of a number of things she could be thinking of; her current predicament, that thing with Hikaru, some other things he might not know - no, scratch that. Kyouya, not know something? Really, now? Does anyone even _believe_ that?

"Well … I guess …" she said, obviously hesitant to tell him her problems. He should have expected that. What with her recent behavior, however, she seemed to have opened up more so he figured there was a possibility she might speak what was on her mind. He thought wrong but at least she didn't say 'It's none of your business' but was actually leaning on telling him. There was no doubt she was more sociable at that point. Now if only she would actually _talk_. She went back to thinking. So it seemed she wasn't about to tell him. Oh well. He tried.

"Ne, Kei, have you been to Kyoto before?" asked Tamaki, obviously oblivious to the fact she wanted to debate with herself on something else. Instead, upon seeing her there, he immediately skipped [why, yes, skipped] over to her and placed both hands on the table, surprising Kei. She looked up at Tamaki, annoyed and just wanting to kick him straight to Kyoto. Really, why can't he read the moods of people?

"Yeah, on a school trip before," she said, closing her eyes. That was a rather nice school trip … seeing she was classmates with her brother, spent a lot of time with him, ultimately had the same room. Speaking of school trips, she wondered what Ouran's school trips were like. Probably off to another country, the rich bastards.

"Heh, really? You get school trips as we - Itai!"

Tamaki rubbed his head, apparently from the hit Kei just gave him. That idiot. What was he thinking looking down on them?! Well, she guessed he didn't mean it but still! It was rather insulting towards her, him thinking that. Haruhi had come over after changing, asking Tamaki if she was alright when he started telling her all the details. Kei, ignoring the two, stood up and took her bag from the couch it was on and walked towards the door, Tamaki only having time to tell her where to meet up [doki doki café by the airport] before she shut the door behind her, merely giving them an unenergetic wave before she was gone.

Hikaru looked at his brother. "Is she coming?"

"Hm?" looked up a surprised Kaoru at his brother, "Why do you think she won't?"

"Well … She didn't seem excited …" said Hikaru, looking down at the ground.

Kaoru seemed to ponder the statement, a finger on his chin. "That's true …" he started before a mischievous grin came on his face, leaning towards his brother. "Then what do you say we ask her ourselves?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She was chattering with her brother, his eyes still closed, tubes still attached to his body though she seemed to believe he could hear all she was saying. There was an unfamiliar glint in her eye though she wasn't smiling widely, her small smile was bright enough. She probably thought Kira couldn't hear her but that didn't seem to matter to her at all. He could see all that even through the glass window he was looking through. Visiting him was probably what she did after club activities. She seemed to have changed her clothes so he figured she either brought clothes with her or went back to her house.

"She seems really happy," said Kaoru, tossing a can of soda at his brother, who caught it with both hands. "It doesn't seem like it, though, at first glance but you can just tell, ne?"

"Yeah …" said Hikaru, looking at Kei. It was funny. She often noticed when he looked at her but while she was there, she was completely oblivious to everything else. It was like she could only see Kira. It was … He was jealous. He was jealous she was paying him that much attention, jealous he was the only one she has ever shown that expression to. Then again, he'd probably be like that if it was Kaoru in there. Or he wouldn't. He'd be completely lost without his brother. Hikaru doubted he'd be able to do what Kei did. She never seemed to cry nor complain about her situation; the only time he saw her cry was when she thought he was going to die. If it was Kaoru hospitalized like that, he'd never leave his side, not for a second. But Kei actually did something, not even caring if she, once Kira woke up, wouldn't have records of her first year, as long as her brother did.

He felt a bop on his head and immediately turned to Kaoru. "What was that for?" he said, raising his voice while rubbing his head. Kaoru gave a smirk before turning his attention back to Kei, opening the soda can with just a glance at it. "You looked bothered, that's all," he answered, giving his brother a grin. Hikaru returned the grin his brother gave, sticking one hand in his pocket, the other holding the soda can.

"Of course you noticed."

"Of course I did."

Silence.

"Well, let's go," said Kaoru, smiling at his brother. "I can tell you don't want to talk to her anymore."

Hikaru looked a bit taken aback but smiled nonetheless, nodding his head. His brother really was the one who could understand him the most. The same probably went for Kei and Kira. He wished, however, for Kei to be able to trust him - no, _both_ of them - at the same or almost the same level as she did Kira.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ahhh, she's late, she's late!" whined Tamaki, sunglasses over his eyes as he stood outside the café. He wore a white, short-sleeved, buttoned up shirt, a green shirt under it. He wore khaki shorts for his lower body, then shoes. Beside him was Haruhi, wearing blue pants and a white shirt.

"Sempai, are you sure you messaged her the time?" asked Haruhi, looking worried as she looked up at Tamaki.

"Of course I did" shouted a rather frantic Tamaki, waving his arms in the air, "I did it three times last night and five times this morning!"

"You … Didn't have to message her that much …"

"Ehhh? Did I do something wrong?"

"Iie, sempai. I'm sure she'll understand."

"Really?"

"Hai. Really."

Of course, he didn't know that she meant 'she'd probably understand due to your idiocy' but Haruhi didn't say that out loud. Besides, she was used to Tamaki's eccentricities. It was what made him _him_. She looked back at the others. Hunny was sitting outside the café, happily eating cake while Mori sat across him, drinking coffee as did Kyouya who sat beside Hunny. They seemed like a family. Then again, that was one thing about the host club: they seemed like a family.

"Is she really coming?" asked Kaoru, looking at Tamaki.

"Of course she is!" said Tamaki, appalled at the thought of his daughter not coming to play with them.

"Really." Obviously, Kaoru was skeptical. Tamaki didn't even back up his answer, for crying out loud! Kaoru turned away from Tamaki and put his arm on Hikaru's shoulder, who was busily looking at his watch. "Hikaru …" started Kaoru, wanting to say something though he didn't really know what to say. After all, they were both unsure she'd actually join them.

"Don't worry, Hikaru!" said Tamaki, noticing him keeping watch. The twins turned to look at him, annoyance clear on their face as he gave them a peace sign. "Your love will come! Believe in -!"

_BAM!_ A hit on the head. Kaoru watched, amused though trying to hide his laughter. He stopped, however, as soon as he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Gomenasai!"

They looked to where the voice came and there she was. She was panting, her face red as she came to a stop in front of Tamaki and Haruhi, the former immediately hugging her without hearing her explanation. "Uwaa you came!" he shouted, still gripping her in a hug though, upon Haruhi's suggestion, he let go. "We were so worried! Hikaru was - !"

The second hit on the head for Tamaki from Hikaru. Hikaru noticed Kei looking at him, immediately having the urge to move away when Kaoru gave him a look, making Hikaru stay where he was - right in front of her. "Ah, um …" he stammered, unsure of what to say. He hasn't really spoken to her properly ever since the confession but he was determined to break that wall he had created between them. Giving her one of his signature smirks, he said, "I'm glad you can come."

"Ah … Thanks …" she said. She … didn't smile but at least she said 'thanks'.

The other three had walked over and Hunny, upon seeing her, immediately hugged Kei tight. "I'm so happy you could come, Kei-chan~!" he said, taking her hand as Mori started to take her luggage and started putting them in the car nearby, Hunny leading her to said car … well, more like a limousine, but anyway! "We'll have so much fun together~! We'll play in the beach, make sandcastles and, and go to town and buy things and go to the festival and and …" As Hunny continued talking, Kei kept on listening, the other following close behind. Tamaki was chatting with Haruhi and Kyouya, the twins chatting with each other.

"Well, she came," said Kaoru, walking side by side with his brother.

"Yeah," he said, smiling as well … though it quickly disappeared, replaced with disappointment. "She could be nicer though."

Kaoru laughed, it was funny seeing seeing his brother get disappointed just by someone's reaction. "Ma, well, you have plenty of time during this trip, ne? Plus we can ask why she decided to go."

Oh right. They were wondering why she decided to go against her need to be with her brother and spend time with the host club. Oh well. They weren't going to worry about that now. They had all the time in the world! Plus, Kaoru was still thinking of all the opportunities he could set his brother up with Kei during the trip. Ah, it would be so fun~! This was going to be one exciting time.

* * *

**a/n;**

Gah, I absolutely LOVE the relationship between the twins ~  
I really wish they had more screen time ; A;  
You know, just the two of them, without the drama? xDD  
And with more Kaoru than Hikaru?  
[/seriously isn't sure how Kaoru would react to one thing]  
Which makes writing him harder D:  
But oh well ~  
He's fun to play anyhow xD!


	15. Chapter 15 : To the Villa!

**a/n;  
**

Ah, there's no net at home ; A;  
[/is in her cousin's house]  
So, the updates are slower ~  
Though that does mean I write more seeing there's nothing to do :/

* * *

"Ah, we're here~!"

She stared. _That_ was his villa? It was huge! They entered a wooden gate, small and around waist-high, leading to a path surrounded by rocks and greenery, trees shooting up in every direction. Roads separated but they continued down the main path to the long building in front of them, having a white and brown theme mostly. There was a porch at the entrance, where servants waited with open arms, smiling at them with warm smiles and saying, in unison, "Welcome, bocchama and guests!" Ah, everyone with them were such rich bastards. Even when their business was good, they never had a _villa_. A villa that huge, for crying out loud! And Hani mentioned it was one of the smaller ones, too.

"Heh, your villa looks nice, Hani-sempai!" said Hikaru, looking at the villa with excitement.

Kaoru nodded excitedly as well as Tamaki took in every aspect of the villa. It was so cool! They were going to have a lot of fun this weekend, that's for sure. Playing sports, playing in the sea, the sand, under the sky, with Haruhi wearing a swimsuit ... Ah, the thought was too much for him to bear~! His face was red and he was already hugging himself, muttering words along the lines of 'cute', 'adorable' and 'Haruhi'. They were going to stroll along the beach and he'll save her when she's in trouble and they were going to chase each other during sunset, feet in the waters. Ahh, it was heaven ~

Kyouya looked at the person beside him and sighed. Tamaki was such an idiot and everything practically showed on his face. Best to leave him alone. Somebody came to take their bags, courtesy of the Haninozuka family, and lead them in. Kei was unused to this though hesitantly gave her bag to the person who neared her. It was true they had house help before but never like this, so many people running around and tending to their needs like crazy. And the rich bastards were more than happy to receive the treatment. She can't blame them; they've never tried living like she or Haruhi did. It would be nice if they could, though. Oh, how fun, it would be, watching them struggle so bad! Then again, didn't Tamaki wish to learn about the commoners or something?

"Like I said, I'll take care of that!" shouted a twin. Hikaru.

"Ah, ah, let him take care of it!" said the other. Kaoru.

"Demo -!"

"Hikaru, what are you doing with my suitcase?" spoke Kei, a matter-of-factly, arms crossed though she didn't necessarily seem crossed. Just a little ... annoyed. Okay, a little was an understatement for it certainly got Hikaru and Kaoru surprised and flustered.

"E - Eh? Your suitcase?" stammered Hikaru, looking at his brother to Kei and back to his brother again. "I was just uh ... " Embarrassed, he thrust the suitcase to the man who was taking it to Kei's room in the first place, running to the villa with a confused Kaoru following close behind. Kaoru wasn't the only one confused, that's for sure. Kei was still standing there, apparently unsure of what to make of what was in front of her.

_What was that all about?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hikaru! What was that earlier?!" shouted Kaoru once they were in their room, holding a piece of paper with numerous scrawls on it - owning to a lot of different people. Damn them. Why did the others have to meddle with his business? How did they know about his business in the first place, anyway?! Was he that obvious? Did Kei know - Of course she knew. She probably never forgot all about his confession. Ahh his confession. Why did he do that?! That was so stupid!

"I was just - !" started Hikaru, stopping to look down at his feet on top of the bed sheets, "I was ... Kyouya-sempai put there to take her things and act like a gentleman!"

Kaoru sighed and walked over to his brother, pushing the piece of paper to his face. "It did say that but you're supposed to take it _properly_. From her. Really, you're supposed to be a host," finished Kaoru, sighing at his brother who was processing it, looking at him rationally ... then panicked.

"EHHH? What would Kei think! I'm such an idiot! I'm such a - !"

_Fwap!_

"Now, let's see what's next on the list," said Kaoru, unrolling the paper he just hit Hikaru with and starting to read what it contained. Just what did it contain?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Earlier that day at doki doki cafe_

"... and we'll go boating and playing around and maybe we can scuba dive!" Hani chattered on excitedly around the table they shared. It hadn't been long since Tamaki arrived, everyone just waiting for Kei to come though they weren't very impatient yet. They had two tables outside; the first one for Hani, Mori, Kyouya and Tamaki, the other for the Hitachiins and Haruhi, though Tamaki and Hani often moved from table to table. At one point, they moved over to the other table just beside them, interests piqued upon hearing Kaoru speak.

"We'll need to come up with a plan to find out what she feels, alright?" he had said, writing down 'PLAN' on a piece of bondpaper before leaning back on his chair and looking at his brother across him, deeply embarrassed on having to talk about this in front of Haruhi. "Now, what do we do first ..." he pondered, the end of the pen on his chin before he looked at Haruhi, "Ne, Haruhi, what do women like?"

"Eh? Women?" she started, thinking, putting up a finger on her chin. "Well, if it's Kei -"

"It's not Kei!" shouted Hikaru, flailing his arms with his face red. To the people inside, he must have looked incredibly scary.

"Heh? So you like someone else?" asked Haruhi, deeply intrigued now.

"W-Wha? Who said I liked Kei in the first place?!"

"You did," chorused Kaoru and Haruhi, causing Hikaru to blush deeply and sit back on his chair again, arms crossed and annoyed look on his face.

"Kaoru, you bully," he muttered, causing Kaoru to stick his tongue out to his brother before turning back to Haruhi.

"Alright. Go on."

Haruhi proceeded to think again before saying, "Sweets. Kei really likes them though she doesn't tell anyone." That was true. They noticed her eating pocky and chocolate a lot but he figured all women liked sweets, right? Or did Kei have as much a sweet tooth as Hani-sempai did? Either way, Kaoru scribbled that down as well as a bunch of other stuff on Kei from Haruhi. In the end, they knew she likes books [that one was fairly obvious], she hates milk, she reads some manga, she goes on her computer a lot, she likes ice cream [they noticed that], she likes the color blue [that they knew], her blood type is O, her birthday's on December [that they knew, too] and a bunch of other stuff listed down there. But that wasn't a plan. It was more like a 'what you know about Kei' session. They needed to come up with a plan before she arrived.

"Oh, what's this?" asked Tamaki, leaning over Kaoru's shoulders, Hikaru wanting to snatch it away but Tamaki beat him to it. "A plan? For wha - Ah!" A grin crossed Tamaki's face, Kaoru worried for his brother and Hikaru worried for himself. "For Kei?"

"U-Urusai, baka tono!" shouted Hikaru, Kaoru quickly snatching the paper away from Tamaki's hands but the damage was done. Tamaki wanted to help. Then again, wasn't Tamaki the expert in the club? He was, after all, 'the prince type' and so he must know how to get females to fawn over him! Of course, so did the rest of the club but Tamaki was, no doubt, the expert!

"Heh? A plan for Kei?" said Hani, appearing beside Tamaki, Kyouya at the other side of the idiot and Mori beside Hani. Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru were still around the table though by then, Hikaru was standing, hands on the table, blushing madly. What the heck was going on?! Why were they suddenly giving him tips? This can't be happening! This was far too embarrassing!

"Done!" shouted Tamaki, handing the paper he took earlier from Kaoru back to him, the other two quickly wanting to read up on what they wrote. Strolling in the ocean. Act like a gentleman. Take her out during the festival. Prove your manliness [say what?]. Be nice [what the heck?! As if he wasn't always nice!]. Take her bags. Praise her. Be a hero. And some other things he'd rather not read.

He … wasn't expected to do all that wasn't he?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A knock was heard on their door, the girls looking at it as Hani's voice rang.

"Ne, ne, let's go swimming~!" he shouted through the door. "Change into your swimsuits, alright? We'll come after we change, too, ne, Takashi?"

They heard a faint grunt before the two's footsteps lead them away, far from their room. It was Kei and Haruhi, separated by default due to their genders. The twins, too, shared a room, Kyouya and Tamaki did too as did Mori and Hani. They figured it was funner that way though Kyouya disagreed but Tamaki pulled him into sharing a room with him, anyway.

"Tamaki, hurry up," said Kyouya, already in shorts and ready for swimming, a towel slung loosely around his neck. He sighed. What was taking him so long? He only needed to change. Really. "Oi, baka -"

"Kyouya, I'm done~!" said Tamaki, reappearing from the bathroom and into the bedroom, one hand on his hip and the other flicking his hair. "How do I look?"

"…The usual."

Tamaki's eyes sparkled. "Hehh? So I look good, right?"

_Narcissist,_ Kyouya wanted to say but thought against it. Tamaki wasn't listening, anyway, over in his own fantasies, most probably on Haruhi again. Doesn't he ever stop?

"Well then. Let's go," he said, opening the door and walking over to the hall where the others were. It was more like a living room, really, with two couches perpendicular to each other, a table in the middle where snacks were placed [which the Hitachiins were already munching on]. Paintings lined the walls as well as plants in the corner. An opened arch lead to what seemed to be the kitchen, a huge one at that. He could see Mori and Hani there as well as various servants, packing for the beach trip [food, water and the like]. What was amazing, though, was the view, a glass door that lead to the beach. It was afternoon, the sky cloudy and the wind breezing along.

"Ah, that looks really nice," said Haruhi, causing everyone in the room to look at the two entering the room. Haruhi was wearing a two-piece, pink and white while Kei wore a black and white one, face red, apparently embarrassed. Neither of them had much of a chest but hey - that was their … endearing quality?

Hikaru's face was as red as Tamaki's! Okay, Haruhi was cute, he'll admit to that but Kei was … Well, for him, she was just … too cute! Tamaki thought the same as him only with Haruhi as the cuter one. Kaoru had walked over them and grinned, saying things about how cute they were, causing Kei to shoot a glare at him. Tamaki had bobbed towards them not long after Kaoru did, hugging Haruhi and going on about how cute she was. Haruhi wanted him to stop! Stop, darn it! Tamaki seemed to have realized something and let her go, much to her surprise, taking his towel and covering her with it. Haruhi looked up at him, confused when Tamaki didn't even say anything.

Kaoru realized his brother wasn't standing near him anymore and looked towards him, wanting to walk away while Kei was talking about something with Kyouya. Hikaru didn't want to go near her. It was too embarrassing! He didn't even know why _he_ was the one embarrassed! That shouldn't be the case, right?

"Oi, Hikaru~!" Kaoru shouted, just when Hikaru neared the door and pulled him back to where they were. "Isn't Kei cute?"

Kei blushed. Hikaru blushed. He fidgeted though mounted his courage and smiled, trying to keep his voice from shaking, "Ah, really cute."

Kei blushed even harder, looking away and not saying anything. Well, there goes the 'Praise her' plan.

"We're done~! We have lots of food, see?" announced Hani as soon as they got out of the kitchen, Mori following close behind with a container, most likely full of the different sort of food they packed. He had insisted on carrying the container on his own and eventually won against the other people.

At Hani's poking, they were out of the villa and out by the ocean. It was beautiful. The afternoon sky was cloudy and the ocean was sparkling, the sand warm though rather hot but that was what would make swimming great. It was just them - meaning it was a private beach, no one would be able to see Kei and Haruhi's gender that way. The others were already assembling the umbrella that was supposed to stick to the ground with most of the help coming from Kei and Haruhi. Really, who knew they'd mess up just assembling the umbrella and sticking it to the sand?

_Splash!_ Tamaki had ran to the ocean almost immediately upon seeing it, the Hitachiins following closely behind, playing with Tamaki and splashing him with salt water, to Tamaki's dismay.

"G-Get off me, you little devils!"

"Ehh? But you said to have fun, tono!"

"THIS ISN'T FUN! My eyes hurt!"

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad!"

"Urusai! It is, it is!"

"Waa it's really nice here ~" said Haruhi, her arms on the side of the floatie Kei was lying down on, her entire body dipped in the sea. Kei nodded in agreement with Haruhi, both soaking up on the silence surrounding them … though it wasn't really far from them that the others were playing around like crazy. The noise slowly neared them, slowly … slowly getting louder …

"You're too noisy!" she shouted, sitting up on the floatie though, through that, she lost her balance and fell into the sea. The others were surprised, Hikaru for the most part. She didn't swim, she was just floating on that thing the entire time and - Wait! Did she even know how to swim? He could have misunderstood her hesitation on not wanting to go. It could have been because she didn't know to swim, right? She could have just been hiding it! Or something! He didn't know what he was thinking but a split second later, he was already rushing off towards her, shouting, "Kei! I'll save you!" only for her to pop her head out just centimeters in front of his face.

"What the heck are you talking about?" she asked, her voice rude and annoyed at the fact she just fell off. She didn't even pay mind to the closeness of their faces! Hikaru, however, did, which is why he was rendered speechless. Their faces were centimeters from each other, their lips near, he could just …

"Kei! Are you alright?" asked a worried Haruhi, rushing over near them, Kei telling her she was alright, causing the two to have some sort of conversation and forgetting Hikaru was even there in the first place. There goes the 'Be a hero' plan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What were you thinking?!" shouted Kaoru, dipped in the hot springs after they had dinner, clearly not amused by his brother.

"I-I was nervous!" Hikaru shouted back, face red at remembering the distance of their faces.

"That was a chance! A chance!"

"I said I was sorry!"

Kaoru leaned back on the ends of the round pool-like structure. The others were scattered about the place, Tamaki playing with Hani in the center, Mori and Kyouya watching them and the twins talking to each other about what happened. It was nice they had another girl, at least Haruhi had someone to keep her company during baths like these. When it neared nighttime and they were tired, the group decided to go back into the villa. Hani mentioned something about hot springs and the others immediately jumped upon the idea. It was a nice way to relax, after all, and an excellent way to end the evening.

Of course, Tamaki wasn't ready to end the evening yet and he just found the best opportunity after hearing the twins argue. They wanted a plan to get Kei to like Hikaru, right? So why not help?

"Ne, ne, have you come up with a plan to get Kei to like Hikaru yet?" Tamaki said, appearing right next to Hikaru. Upon hearing his voice, Hikaru's and Kaoru's eyes went wide with surprise, though Hikaru immediately hit the blonde on the face, causing him to fall back into the water. Tamaki quickly recovered, standing up and holding his cheek.

"HIKARU, YOU IDIOT! THAT HURT!"

"You creeped up on me in the first place, baka tono!"

"Also, we don't," said Kaoru, causing Hikaru to give him a swift 'don't-tell-him-that' look. That seemed to have recovered Tamaki pretty nicely. He folded his elbow and put his right hand over it, putting his fingers in a thinking manner. An idea struck him and he immediately pointed at the twins, a grin on his face.

"Then, how about a scare for Kei?"

"A scare?" they chorused.

"Ah. Hani-sempai mentioned there's a cave here somewhere," he said, grinning and giving them a wink. "It's impossible Kei won't be scared … especially when we put some tricks there."

"Tricks …?" They weren't sure what that meant … nor was he sure how he was going to go about that. Of course, the twins could think of a lot of tricks up their head so maybe they were going to be the ones doing it?

"Anyway!" he said, turning his back to them. "Don't you two worry about it. We'll set up the tricks. You just get Kei distracted for an hour."

Wait, they weren't going to be helping with the tricks? That was no fun! But that did make sense. Hikaru was going to be there when Kei would get scared, right? He'll be a hero! He'll be brave and strong in her eyes!

"That's the best idea you've come up with ever, tono!" they chorused, giving him a thumbs up, his ego inflating quite … largely, apparent with his laugh.

"What about Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

"Ah, Haruhi … We'll ask her to help as well!" Well, that _did_ make sense. Haruhi was pretty fearless, after all.

"Well, then, I'll tell them about it!" said Tamaki, turning back to them, 'them' being the rest of the host club members. "Hani-sempai will come to get Haruhi later. Just … distract her. Then the two of you can come to the caves. We'll leave you a map!"

"Ehh? But won't she think something's weird?" said Kaoru.

"Ah … That's right … Well, you two can think of something!"

He gave them a thumbs up before walking back to the rest, already discussing a plan and the tricks involved.

"Ne, Hikaru, are you sure about this?" asked Kaoru, looking back at his brother with worry. He didn't need to. Hikaru's eyes were glazed over, thinking about how he could be a hero. He already had high hopes for _this_ plan.


	16. Chapter 16 : Gomen

**a/n;  
**I'll be sorry in advance.  
I fail at dramatizing things ; A;  
And I finished this one some time after the other ~  
And there was no net xD;  
So it's a double-chapter update! Yay~!

**

* * *

  
**

"Kei, you really suck at this game," Hikaru said, a grin on his face as he looked at Kei and the cards she showed. They were playing poker in Kei's and Haruhi's room after Hani took Haruhi out and said something about the twins keeping her company for a while. They've tried watching TV [but she got bored after a few minutes], then they tried a board game [which she also got bored of], they didn't want to let her play with their laptop [them telling her they left it] seeing she'd probably not want to move anymore and she failed terribly at card games.

"Shut up," she said, embarrassed at her loss. She was too cute when she went all tsundere though he couldn't really describe her as 'tsundere' ... not much, anyway, seeing she wasn't normally violent nor loud-mouthed. She just hid her feelings, feelings he hoped she possessed for him, anyway.

She yawned, covering her mouth with her right hand. "Ah, I'm tired. When's Haruhi coming back?" she asked, rubbing her eyes to keep herself awake. That was also a part of the plan. Kei didn't want to sleep seeing she can't lock the door without Haruhi. Apparently, all the excitement from earlier was getting to her. Just _when_ would they be finished?

A ring came from Kei's phone, some weird ringtone probably from a game or something.

"Hm? Who's it from?" asked Kaoru, reshuffling the cards for another round of poker ... only they weren't playing with real money. Just poker chips.

"Tamaki-senpai," she said, opening the message and reading it aloud.

_Kei! Come here quick!  
_

_There's a cave nearby and we're kind of _

_lost (T AT)/ The twins know_

_where it is._

"Oi," she started, looking up from her phone, after reading the message, "Where's this cave?"

That was, apparently, their cue.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It's dark," she pointed out, looking around the entrance of the cave. It wasn't very far from the villa though it was far enough for them not to hear anything coming from the place. They didn't seem to be anywhere near the town, either, seeing none of them could hear anything. It was, however, near the sea, which explained why it was so wet. Kei was wearing slippers, shorts and a shirt, her watch on her right wrist. She looked at it. Eight thirty. She really couldn't understand how they would get lost, especially with Kyouya there. Wasn't he supposed to be the smart one? Heh. Maybe it was just his moment of weakness. Like how they were trying to find out hers.

"Heh? Are you scared of the dark, Kei?" asked Kaoru, prepared to hear a yes when, in fact, all he received was a monotonous 'No'. Really, she could at least hesitate a bit! But then again, it really wasn't in her character to be afraid of the dark so they ruled that one out. Kei continued going in, her flashlight pointed straight ahead, lightening up the dark place. The twins were following close behind, their own flashlights lighted, preparing for whatever the host club thought of.

"Ah!"

"KEI! WHAT HAPPENED?" they shouted, running over to her immediately. She looked up at them and pointed at the sleeve of her shirt, where a red drop could be seen. Was this ...

"Blood?" spoke Kaoru, thinking it was exactly what Tamaki would think of. He looked up, hearing a drip and saw the same red liquid dripping from a crack at the top. That ... was creepy.

"I'm not sure what it is, really," said Kei, looking at her sleeve and tugging at. "Ah, this is going to leave a stain."

_Sh - She's not scared?!_ they thought, amazed. If they had no knowledge about it being Tamaki and the others, they would have been creeped out by now.

"Hurry up, you two," she said, looking back at them and making sure they were following her before turning her flashlight in front again, continuing to walk.

"N-Ne, Kei," said Hikaru, catching up beside her, Kaoru on the other side. "Maybe you should let us go first?"

"Heh? Why?"

"Because it's best, it's best!" said Kaoru, grinning. "I'll keep watch at the back and Hikaru can stay in front."

Hikaru nodded and they immediately went into position, Kei not having the chance to talk back. Hikaru continued forward, cautious and ready at whatever they would throw at him. He'll show them. He'll show them they - Wait, is that a huge spider in front of him?

"S-Stand back, Kei!" shouted Hikaru, Kei almost bumping into him though Kaoru did manage to bump into Kei, due to the sudden stop.

"What is it, Hikaru?" she asked, though definitely not of curiosity but rather, irritation at the sudden stop.

"Well, there's a huge spider there and -"

"A spider?"

Hikaru nodded. "But I'll take care of it! Don't worry!" Add the nervous laughter. Hikaru could tell Kei was not convinced especially when she sighed and moved over to where the spider was, knocking it off its web with her flashlight.

"Come on, let's not waste any time!" she shouted towards them. "I'm really tired now."

"Roger!" they chorused, though were rather nervous. A series of other things came across them - a doll talking [just HOW did they get that?], some eerie voice from a girl [probably Haruhi], a puppet just dropping in on them but Kei wasn't frightened. She was surprised, yes, but that was about it. She continued on. Just what did this woman fear?!

"This is tiring," she whined, before looking behind her, saying, "Oi, Kaoru, can you -"

Hikaru looked back, only to see his brother gone. He was worried. What was going on? He was hoping this was just them and their tricks. He was pretty sure it was. Yes. It was. It had to be, right? Kaoru wouldn't disappear on him like that if it weren't a trick.

"Where is he?"

"Maybe he uh ... found something? Or maybe he went outside to call them," said Hikaru, nervous - both at being left to handle the situation AND being alone with Kei.

"Ah ... Maybe ..." she said, softly. He had absolutely no idea what went over him as he suddenly took her free hand [the one not holding the flashlight] and smiled, trying hard not to get shaky, trying to be comforting like Kaoru. It probably worked for Kei looked away, embarrassed but didn't ask him to let go anyway. Hikaru could feel his chest thumping, her hands in his as they continued walking. He wasn't even concentrating on the road but rather, the hand he held tightly onto. He'd be so embarrassed if the host club ever saw him in that state.

Him not looking where he was going, however, was what started the real trouble.

He had slipped due to the wet ground and Kei along with him. She was the first thing on his mind, however, once he started to fall and immediately tried to turn, pulling her close to him to keep her from getting hurt as his back hit the ground. The water splashed around them, Hikaru falling into a puddle of seawater.

"Hikaru?" he heard her say, a slight hint of worry in her voice that made him smile a bit at her, opening his eyes to see her hesitance regarding her worry. He could see the softening of her features [from relief he hoped?] as he tried to sit up, saying, "I'm alright." He wasn't paying mind to how close they were already but more to _her_, if _she_ was alright. As he tried sitting up, however, moving her in the process, he caught a grimace in her features.

"Kei?" he asked, worried, his voice soft as he seated himself on the ground in front of her.

"I'm alright," she said, stubborn as ever, gritting her teeth.

"No, you're not alright!"

"I said 'I'm alright'!"

"Why can't you be honest with me for once?!"

That sure got her to shut up, both fuming though Hikaru calmed down first. Well, that was a first. One could clearly see how Hikaru changed as well as Kei. Of course, there was Kaoru, as well. He seemed to be more ... distinguishable from Hikaru, lately, though he wasn't sure that was a good thing.

"My ankle," she said, looking down on the ground.

"Heh?"

"My ankle," she repeated, a little more forced this time.

"It hurts?"

She nodded. He didn't know what to do now. He helped her move, however, leaning back on the walls of the cave, her still grimacing every time she moved a little. He was helpless. Completely helpless. And to think she was actually starting to open up. Now he was back to being unsure again. Why can't their relationship be like in shows, anyway? This was supposed to be the part where he would think up of something grand and get her to confess her hidden feelings ... but it didn't seem like he had a chance. Maybe he should give up. That seemed to be for the best, after all. He couldn't even find out what she feared the most ...

"Moving it won't help, huh?"

She shook her head. She wouldn't even talk to him.

"I-I'll try to look for help," he said, standing up, looking away, him unable to catch her worried expression.

"Oi, wait, you're going to leave me?"

Hikaru tried putting up a grin albeit weak. "Don't worry. I won't be long."

"Can't you call them? Tamaki-senpai was able to send a message from inside, didn't he?"

"Ah ... That's true ..." he said, though he was pretty sure Tamaki messaged them from outside. He took out his phone anyway, finding there was no signal inside there. "I can't do it here, apparently." He pocketed his phone after flipping it close, before saying, "I-I'll be quick," and turning around to look for whoever he could find first to help.

"Hikaru."

He stopped and looked back at her.

"A- Arigato ..." she stammered, looking at him rather than looking away like she always did.

He nodded, shaking, before running off again, his heart pounding like crazy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hikaru!"

His brother, Hikaru looked up and relief washed over him, running to his brother. "Kaoru! Where the heck were you?!" he shouted, shaking his brother, out of relief more than anything. He had slowly panicked, the more he was away from Kei. What if he couldn't live up to what he told her? What if he ended up being lost? But he saw his brother, anyway, somewhere along one of the cave's twists and turns. It was weird how deep the cave was not to mention scary.

"I - found - them."

"Them?" asked Hikaru, stopping his shaking.

Kaoru cleared his throat and said, "The others. Well, I found a path and I figured alone time with Kei would be good for you so I went, anyway. It added to the scare, ne - Oi. What's wrong?"

Hikaru seemed to want to say something somewhere in between, deeming Kaoru's grin inappropriate. "K-Kei. She sprained her ankle. And it's all my fault," he said, his words choppy out of panic, the worry spreading across him once again.

"And you left her alone?"

"Well, I had to get help ..."

"We were looking for you already! I got worried," he explained, due to the questioning look on his brother's face. "You shouldn't have left her there alone!"

"But -"

"Get back there, jeez!" shouted Kaoru, pushing him over to where he came from. "I'll go look for the others. You should stay with her."

Hikaru nodded, though still confused. Kei would be alright, after all, right? She was tough and she didn't even seem to need anyone back there.

And that was where he was wrong.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She was trembling when he got to her, her eyes shut, her form curled up in that side, the flashlight beside her. Her hands were on her head, her face he couldn't see clearly. He didn't know what to do. If he knew she'd be like that, he'd never have left her in the first place! But her 'thank you', the way she looked at him ... she didn't seem to worry that much. But then again, this was Kei they were talking about. She never showed what she really felt.

"Kei?"

Kei looked up, tears in her eyes which she quickly wiped away upon seeing Hikaru walk towards her, looking away while doing so. "I'm alright. I'm alright, see?" she said, still looking away. "I'm alright ... I'm alright ..." she kept on saying, her voice growing softer. The light from her flashlight died and the corner she was in got darker, Kei's face immediately buried in her knees. Hikaru neared her, his chest thumping, unable to speak, his voice cracking when he mentioned her name again. Upon hearing her name being said, she started saying, "I'm alright. Don't worry about me. I'm ... alright ... I'm fine. Nothing's wrong." It was obvious something was wrong.

He crouched in front of her, calling her name and it seemed like she noticed for she started talking, though she didn't look up.

"It was dark ..." she started, her voice muffled due to her head buried in her knees. "I was ... alone. It was terrible." She started trembling again and, in an attempt to comfort her, Hikaru put his hands over her head, rubbing it. Feeling the hand on her head, she looked up at Hikaru, tears apparent in her eyes, her expression similar to the one she wore when she was in the hospital - the first time he saw her there. She was scared. Alone.

Without thinking, he pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry ... I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I'm sorry," he said, guilty, gritting his teeth in anger towards himself. Why didn't he see it in the first place? Why didn't he notice how she never moved on without them? Why didn't he catch her worry when he said he'll go look for help? Why didn't he?

Her eyes went wide, surprise at the sudden movement, though she slowly started closing her eyes, tired, her tears dripping down to his shirt. Loneliness was her biggest fear. He made up his mind then and there to keep her company whenever he can.

He really couldn't stop liking her.


	17. Chapter 17 : Festivals !

**a/n;**  
Haaa I freakin live 8DD -shot-  
I'm sooo sorry it took such a hecka long time to update.  
I've been so busy with college stuff it's not even funny.  
Stupid enrolling took me three days for chrissake!  
And I had this summer thing if I wanted to go for a certain school Dx  
Oh and sorry it's so short and crappily written ; A;

* * *

"Um ... Kei?" a soft voice spoke, peering in the room. Sunlight streamed in from the windows, past the thin white curtains and onto the girl sitting up on the bed, her brown hair a complete mess. The bed beside hers was neatly fixed, completely in contrast with her own bed. She looked beside her to check the time - ten o' clock in the morning. Great. She slept in. She could barely remember what happened last night - she was much too tired. Kei rubbed her eyes [which were still rather drowsy-looking] before looking up at the group of people behind the door, expressionless until her brows furrowed and she said, in a rather annoyed tone, "What do you want?"

The host club was fidgeting, looking at each other and speaking in whispers until they pushed the twins forward, pushing a cart with what seemed to be food along with it. Well, they weren't really scared. Okay, more like Kyouya wasn't. Kei had a sort of Kyouya personality and they didn't know if she was going to be just as pissed as he would be when he woke up. So they were pushing people - anyone who would dare - towards her and who were the lucky bastards? The Hitachiins. Hikaru was even more fidgety than usual, frozen in his spot, nervous and embarrassed at the scene between them the night before. He - He had invaded her personal space! He had hugged her! He had left her behind! He was going to be _killed_. She, however, didn't even seem to mind. She was just looking at them, expressionless, her eyes drowsy as she yawned. Hikaru didn't know if that was good or not.

Kaoru had taken the cart from Hikaru and rolled it towards Kei with one hand, dragging Hikaru with the other. "We came to give you your breakfast!" he announced, stopping just beside her bed and nudging his brother with his elbow.

He snapped out of it as they put on identical smirks, saying, "Ah, seeing you slept in so late we didn't want to wake you up." And it was all his fault. He couldn't help but think back on the night before! He had hugged her and she was crying. She was so vulnerable at that time!

"Hikaru!" whispered Kaoru, nudging him as he spaced out again. He turned back to Kei and smiled again. He then proceeded to open the cover of the plate revealing a bowl of rice [with more in a container below the topmost level of the cart], egg rolls and a bunch of other food. Well it looked delicious. "We made that ourselves, too, so come on. Try it." That statement actually made her more hesitant to take a bite out of it. With expectant looks coming from the host club by the door and the twins in front of her, she reluctantly took the chopsticks as well as the bowl of rice before taking an egg roll and biting into it. They waited, they watched her.

"It's good, surprisingly."

"Uwaaa I was so sure you'd love it, my lovely daughter!" shouted Tamaki, who had caught her in a hug almost immediately, appearing beside her and making her drop the egg roll.

"Senpai! Let go!" she shouted, trying to release herself from the hug while he continued on and on how it was hard and they kept mixing things up and Haruhi got mad. Oh, no wonder they were able to make it well - because of Haruhi.

"Quit it, tono!" chorused the twins, pulling the blonde by his shirt's collar, making him let go of Kei.

"Ne, Kei-chan, does your ankle still hurt?" asked Hani, watching her eat.

Kei nodded and said, "Yeah, a little. I'll be good soon, though."

"What did the doctor say?" asked Haruhi.

"He said it'll fully heal in a few days as long as I don't move around a lot," she replied. A doctor had come from the Ootori family's hospital a few moments after Mori carried Kei out of the cave once they found them. She was already sleeping though woke up during the examination of the doctor, most probably from her being tired mixed with the fear she was experiencing back there. Once the doctor finished his examination, Kei quickly fell back to sleep.

"Ah, that's good the -"

"Chotto!" shouted Tamaki, running off towards her. Kei raised an eyebrow at him. What the heck was wrong with _him_? "Doesn't that mean you won't be able to go to the festival?"

"Ah, right the festival," she said, surprising to them, not at all sounding disappointed. It was a Sunday, the day of the festival and he had a good point there. She wasn't supposed to stress her ankle but, then again, she wasn't very ecstatic to go to the festival. That wasn't saying she didn't _want_ to, just that it's alright if she didn't. "Well, I guess I won't be able to go."

"Iie! I won't allow that!" shouted Tamaki, seconded by Hani appearing behind him with Mori close behind.

"You have to go, Kei-chan! You absolutely have to!"

"Ah, we can have other people carry you!"

"Mhmm mhmm! So please go, Kei-chan!"

They were pleading by her bedstead, puppy dog eyes present on both blonde-haired people. Kei sighed. They were so childish. Can't they see she had a broken ankle?

She crossed her arms. "I said I won't be able to go. If I do, it'll just get worse which will be extremely troublesome for me. So," she opened her eyes, giving both a glare, "Just quit it and let me stay here."

The two nodded, silent. Kei was definitely scary when angry.

"Hai?" she spoke into the phone, hearing her mother's voice, asking her how her stay there was so far. She told her it was going well, that they were going to a festival later. Kei left the part about the broken ankle. "Hai, ka-san. I'll see you tomorrow. Yeah. Yeah. Okay, bye." She flipped her phone closed, sighing and shifting her gaze towards Haruhi, who was putting on her kimono. It was nearing night and the host club was getting ready to go to the festival, everyone in their respective rooms, changing into their kimonos and yutakas. Kei was on her bed, not at all jealous at being left behind in the villa. It wasn't like she wanted to go in the first place, anyway.

"That was your mother?" asked Haruhi, tying the obi around her waist while looking at Kei.

Kei nodded, affirming her question. "Just asked me how it was here ... and to buy her something in the festival. Really, she's so childish," she added, sighing. Then again, that was what was so fun about her mother and where Kira got [i]his[/i] childish side.

Haruhi chuckled at her statement. "Ah, it must be nice, though ..."A small, possibly sad smile crossed her face before she replaced it with a brighter one. "Ma, I can buy something for you mom if you want."

"Ah, can you, then?" she asked, getting a yes from Haruhi. Least she got rid of that problem. Tilting her head at Haruhi, she spoke, "Want me to help you with that?"

A knock came from the door, fist rapping against it, a call following. "Haruhiii! Are you done?"

Tamaki.

"Almost done, Tamaki-sempai!" she shouted back, struggling moving over to where Kei was and letting her tie the obi. He, however, couldn't contain his excitement and didn't even bother waiting for an answer when he opened the door - really, she shouldn't have forgotten to lock it - face to face with a kimono-clad Haruhi. His face went red with embarrassment though Kei couldn't really tell what he was embarrassed about. It wasn't like Haruhi was showing any skin. Her kimono was the traditional one, its color a light green paired with yellow. That, however, still managed to make Tamaki's face all red and out the room he went, a confused Kyouya watching over him.

The twins bobbed their head inside, finding a finished Haruhi talking to Kei. They were, no doubt, disappointed Kei couldn't come. After all, they had loads of plans for Hikaru during the fair and it was all ruined. Well, then again, it _was_ their fault Kei was in her situation in the first place. They were just glad she hadn't tried to kill them yet. Then again, she didn't know it was them who planned the entire thing in the first place.

"Ah, so you're done already, huh?" spoke Hikaru, both him and his twin in their yukatas, calming himself down to _finally_ be able to talk normal when around Kei's presence. The embarrassment did that to him and he absolutely hated it.

Haruhi nodded her head, asking about Tamaki to which she got the same 'Ah tono? He'll be fine' answer. Those two really could care less about him though they wouldn't really admit exactly _how much_ they would if ever something happened to him. Then again, wasn't there a saying that idiots don't get sick?

"Well, anyway, we'll see you later, alright, Kei?" said Kaoru, smiling at her before he closed the door behind them, the other two waving at her as well as Hani and Mori who were waiting outside. Kei gave them a wave [though definitely not a smile] before turning to the television, sighing and turning it on. It was going to be one boring night, as much as she'd rather not admit to.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ehhh? It broke, Haruhi, it broke!" cried Tamaki, looking dejectedly at the poi in his hand the goldfishes swimming around the small pool Tamaki was crouching in front of. Haruhi sighed, having crouched beside him and paying the shopkeeper another one hundred yen for another round, taking the scooper in her hand before pulling the sleeves of her kimono back.

"Watch carefully, alright, sempai?"

Tamaki nodded, not being needed to told so as he watched Haruhi try getting a fish. The others were all around the stalls, buying things here and there, eating food and just playing the simple little games they had. Kaoru was playing a shooting game, Hikaru cheering him on, holding various other items with a mask on his head. He fired one, aiming for a white bear plushie when ...

_PING!_

"Kaoru! You did it!" A grin formed on Hikaru lips, watching his brother get the white bear plushie ... laughing at the sight of him and the oversized polar bear. He had to admit, it was rather cute - both the sight of his brother holding up the plushie and the bear itself. It had a small, red and white hat on him, seemingly something oriental and Japanese with strings around it. "Aha Kaoru, you look like so cute like that!"

"W-Wha? Oi, quit it!" A blush crossed Kaoru's face before pushing the bear into his brother's hands, a smirk crossing his face. "Why don't you give that to Kei over at the villa?"

It was _Hikaru's_ turn to blush at his words. "Who-Who said I was going to do that?"

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't want to," said Kaoru, smirking at his brother's reddening face. Oh, that was cute. Well, it wasn't like he _hasn't_ been thinking of going to pay her a visit, making his gaze shift to beside hime.

"F-Fine," he said, pushing the rest of the things he had in his hand to Kaoru and rushing off towards the direction of the villa. Kaoru smiled. His brother was so obvious.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The door opened suddenly, Hikaru panting with ... wait, was that a polar bear in his hand?

Kei raised an eyebrow, blinking at Hikaru before he moved over to her, face red and gaze dropping to the side as he neared her bed, raising the plushie towards her. "I-It was embarrassing to walk around with this s-so ..." he started, stammering, "So I brought it here."

Kei blinked before taking the plushie and saying, softly at that, "Ah, thank you. You could have given it to Haruhi instead though."

Stupid stupid Kei and her denseness. Why can't she see he wanted to give it to _her_?

"I-! I wanted to give it to you," he said, face reddening more.

Kei was surprised, though quickly remembering the confession he gave not too long ago, making her face pink. She had always been good at suppressing a blush. Good but not great.

"I ... see ..."

Silence came between the two. And theat's when the fireworks boomed overhead, catching both people's attention. Hikaru looked back at her, watching her watch the brilliant display, eyes brightening. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. She looked so attentive, focusing on the bright lights up ahead, past the opened balcony doors. The curtains barely fluttered; there wasn't much wind flowing really. His gaze went back to the fireworks, when a second later he looked back at her, trying to gain courage before saying, "Ne, Kei..."

Kei snapped out of it and looked back at him. At least she didn't seem annoyed. "Hm?"

"I ... I really ..." He was stammering. Oh god, he was stammering! He didn't like this one bit. He could feel his face burning up, his stomach practically flipping. "I was really serious when I told you ... When I told you I liked you ... you know ..."

Her face reddened even more, hugging the plushie more towards her, though mostly in an attempt to hide. This was embarrassing for her - way too embarrassing.

Hikaru on the other hand, didn't know what he was thinking, seeing the uncomfortable Kei in front of him. It was just like yesterday, when she was crying, when he hugged her - that feeling of protectiveness. Though he was pretty sure it wasn't his being protective that was the case here. He didn't know what he was thinking. He had laid his right hand on the bed, lifting his left knee onto it, calling out her name.

She lifted her face to face his only to find him terribly close to her. The blush deepened, her frame stiffening at the distance between the two, heart thumping, her hands clutching the plushie she was holding. Her eyes were wide with surprise. His own heart was thumping, practically unable to hear the booming sound of the fireworks up ahead. All he was thinking of was where he was at present and the closing gap between them.

* * *

**a/n;**

Haaa who said Kaoru wasn't as tsundere as his brother? ;D  
Granted, Kaoru's more mature ._.;  
And again, sorry for the shortness ; A;  
And the cliffhanger 8D  
-shot`d-


End file.
